Love Hurts
by Moonlight.Asphyxia
Summary: Bella leaves Edward, after seeing him kiss a vampire girl named Sheila. She goes to Volterra to keep the promise Edward made. What will happen when she is not killed and changed instead. ExB. R&R please! Finally finished! Thank you all for reading!
1. Sheila

**Jacob4eva: I won't say it!! You can't make me!!**

**Little voice in my head: SAY IT!!!**

**Jacob4eva: Sighs Fine. I, Jacob4eva, do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Happy!?!**

**LVIMH: Very. Now on with the story!**

This takes place after New Moon. My first fanfiction, hope everyone likes it. Love Hurts Bella's POV 

My hair whipped at my face, as I rode swiftly toward the Cullen's house (Charlie allowed me to ride my bike as long as didn't go too fast). When I reached the front door, Alice was already waiting for me. Not a big surprise, I thought. When I got off my bike, all she did was smile.

Wait. Something isn't right. Why isn't she squealing? Usually she would squeal, give me a hug and peck, then force me to go shopping. I wonder what's wrong?

I shook the thought out of my head, I'm in too much of a good mood to dwell my thoughts on that.

"Hey, Alice!" I said, running up to her.

"Hi, Bella," Alice replied almost in a whisper. Alice looked livid, but smiled at me anyway. "Um, Bella I think you should come with me."

"Sure," I shrugged, "I want to see Edward first though."

"Bella, I…"

"EDWARD!" I shouted at Edward's window, cutting Alice off her sentence.

Edward appeared at his window, but he wasn't alone. A beautiful girl was firmly secured to his lips. I stared in complete and utter horror, as tears started to flow from my eyes. I turned and ran, but Alice stopped me before I could get to my bike.

She grasped my shoulders. "Bella, BELLA! Listen to me!" Alice tried to hold me still, without any success. "Jasper, help me!"

I saw Jasper come out the house. He gasped, probably from the pain I was feeling. He shot a wave of calmness at me immediately. A hole tore through my, still healing, heart, as I watched Edward kiss this girl in a way he'd never even think about kissing me.

I stared at them for about five more seconds, before my legs crumbled beneath me and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a clearing. Not as big as Edward's, but just as beautiful. I started to cry as soon as I sat up, Alice was next to me in a flash. She wrapped her arms around me trying to comfort me.

"Her name is Sheila. She arrived here two days ago. She said she was interested in our way of living so Carlisle let her stay," Alice explained. "Her power is something like mind control. She can get anything she wants, especially in boys. She's had a session with Emmett already and because of that, Rosalie has moved out. He's looking for at this very moment." She sighed. "Bella you can't blame Edward. He was pretty much helpless"

I shook my head. "No he wasn't," I managed to say through my tears.

"Bella she's a mind controller."

"He could have read her mind to know what she was up to!" I screamed, fresh tears raced down my cheeks.

Alice fell silent, she knew I was right.

I stood up. "I'm going home," I sniffed

"I'll take you," Alice offered

"No, sorry Alice but I want to be alone" I told her.

She nodded and we walked back to the house.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella"

"Has she got with Jasper yet?" I asked

She smiled. "No, I don't think she can get to Jasper."

"Why not?"

"Because everytime she goes near Jasper, he sends a wave of confusion at her. Making her not know what she wants at that very moment," She said.

"Oh," was all I could come up with.

When we reached the house, a fresh wound tore itself through my heart, I saw Sheila sitting on Edward's lap, as he kissed and caressed her neck. He looked in our direction and pushed Sheila off when he saw me. Edward started toward me, but I was gone before could take his second step.

This is chapter 1. I hope you like it! Reveiws would be very much appreciated. I'll try update a chapter a day. Thanks for reading! XxJacob4evaxX


	2. Letters

**Jacob4eva: Thank you to all the people that read my story and like it. Thank you to my first reviewers**. **I apologize about the double chapter, I was doing everything at 3 am in the morning so please bear with me.**

**Annoying little voice: Don't forget...**

**Jacob4eva: Yeah yeah I know. I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. They all belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Edward started toward me, but I was gone before he could take his second step_

**Bella's POV**

I let the tears flow freely down my face as my hands guided me. I didn't know where I was going, but my hands did so I just let them lead me. A few minutes later, I found myself standing in La Push, outside Jacob's house. I saw him in his garage working on his bike. He looked up as soon as he heard me coming and I launched myself at him. I held onto his waist and sobbed uncontrollably. A look of shock and surprise plastered his face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" His voice was panic-stricken. I didn't answer him, but continued to cry and sob into his chest. "Is it that leech again?"

I nodded. "I'm leaving. I don't ever want to see him again," my voice was broken. "I came to say goodbye."

"No. I'm going with you," Jacob growled. I shook my head.

"Why?" He protested.

"You have a life here. I won't let you throw that away for me," I looked away. "Don't make the same mistake I did." He looked upset, but nodded. "I have to go," I whispered, looking up into his eyes, I went up onto my toes and kissed him. "Thank you for everything, Jake. I'll miss you."

I ran to my bike, before he could respond, and rode home at a speed that Charlie would definitely not allow. Once home, I ran to my room (my head met the floor a few times but I was too upset to realise it). I huddled in a corner and tried to heal the wounds torn in my heart. Suddenly the phone rang. I went downstairs to answer.

"H-hello?" My voice was shaky from crying.

"Bella, I…"

I hung up before Edward could continue. I dragged myself back to my room. I curled up into a ball on my bed and tried to hold myself together. Our conversation with the Volturi rang in my ears. I spent the afternoon writing letters to all the people I love and loved, I didn't have the courage to face them. My first letter I wrote to Jacob.

_**D**__ear Jacob_

_I am sorry that I didn't give you the chance I gave Edward. I can only hope and dream that you would forgive me. I have made the greatest mistake of my life and now my life is the price to pay. I was unfair; my eyes were clouded by mere looks and charm. I hate myself for that._

_Please don't blame Edward, it is mostly my fault. I am not defending him so please don't get mad. Live a good life, be happy. I will miss you_

_Goodbye,_

_Love Bella_

I wrote to Charlie next,

Beloved dad 

_My heart has been ripped into so many pieces, so many times, I can't bear it any longer. So I'm leaving. Please don't look for me, because I'm not returning to Renee. And yes it is because of Edward, if that's what you're thinking. Please do not blame him, although you give him hell. I might visit someday but that day won't be too soon._ _Goodbye daddy_.

_I love you._

_Bella_

The last letter I split into two letters.

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice_

_All of you should know by now that I'm leaving and you know the reason. I want to thank you for looking after me and accepting into your family. I didn't realise that I would crumble so easily, but hey I'm only human. I thank you again, all of you are truly beautiful inside and out. Goodbye to you all._

_Love Bella_

The final letter. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I took out a refill pen and filled it with my blood. I gagged and almost fainted as the smell hit me. I wrote:

_Edward_

_You have shattered my heart for the last time, and I won't allow it again. So I am leaving. By the time you read this, I'll be half way to Italy. Since you can't keep your side of the deal, I'll keep it for you. Death was our deal remember?_

_I hope that you will live a happy life with Sheila, since you can't seem to be happy with me. And I accept that, although you could have just said that to me and spared me double the pain. I guess you aren't good at everything after all._

_I loved you, but you betrayed me._

_Goodbye forever_

_Bella_

_A tear fell from my eye and landed next to my name. I packed some money and some of my possessions in a backpack and left. I posted my letters before heading to the airport, before heading to my doom._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Second chapter, I hope you like it. Review pleeease!! To review press that lonely looking button in the bottom left hand corner, I'm sure you could be great friends. ****Sorry again for the double chapter. :P**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	3. Volturi

**Jacob4eva: This is chapter three! Enjoy! Please note that all my chapters will be from Bella's POV. If you would like me to have a chapter on Edward or whoever's POV please kindly state that in a review. I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Mwahahaha no more silly little voice!!**

**Annoying voice in my head: I'm right here… --?**

**Jacob4eva: Um… uh… On with the story!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_I posted my letters before heading to the airport, before heading to my doom._

**Bella's POV**

Italy. I remember every inch of this place. I walked silently to the clock tower where I rammed myself into Edward a few months ago. Tears flowed like a stream down my face as the memories came back. I saw no guards around so headed down 'the tunnel of death' myself. At the end of the tunnel I saw Aro already waiting. I smiled, my death will come soon, no more pain. No more heart aches.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Where's dear Edward?" Aro asked a little too happily for my liking.

"Kissing a vampire girl," I mumbled.

He laughed. I glared daggers at him. "So, young Bella why are you here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here, I'm here to die," I growled back.

Aro laughed again, much to my annoyance. "Ah but dear Bella I have no intention of killing you." He eyed me hungrily.

"W-what do you mean?" I stared at him blankly.

"How would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro's eyes were shining like stars when he offered to change me.

I thought for a minute. If I become a vampire will Edward want me back? I asked myself. Probably not, but I have nothing to lose. So without further a do, I accepted.

"Splendid! Go prepare yourself, I shall change you in two days," he cheered. "Jane dear, will you be so kind as to show Bella her room please?"

"Yes, Aro," replied Jane from behind me. I jumped, I didn't realize Jane's presence at all. "But Aro, are you sure about this? I mean you know very well that Master Caius and Master Marcus won't be happy about you making decisions without them."

"Oh nonsense my little Jane. What they don't know can't hurt them," Aro grinned.

I rolled my eyes at this, typical Aro answer. Is there no end to this man's joy? How can he find everything so amusing?

_**Two days later…**_

"Are you ready?" Aro asked, bouncing up and down. This action reminded me so much of Alice on a shopping trip. My heart ached as I thought about the Cullens.

I nodded my head slowly. I felt Jane and Alec grab my arms to keep me still. Aro bent over and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck. Goodbye Edward. I felt a sudden burn of fire and an agonizing pain. The last thing I heard was the soft tunes of my lullaby, then total blackness and pain.

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I'm really sorry about the short chapter. I'm sort of grounded so I'll have difficulty updating. But I promise I will update a chapter a day. Review please or else no update. Mwahahaha!!! XD**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	4. New Bella

**Jacob4eva: Hey guys! I'm so happy people are reading my story. I didn't think it was that good. Thank you all! Sorry the last chapter was a bit short. Here is chapter 4. ENJOY!!!**

**Annoying voice: Ahem!**

**Jacob4eva: What?!? Oh right, my bad. I don't own Twilight or New Moon OR Eclipse. :(**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**_Three years later…_(A/N: Three years after Bella was bitten.)**

"Hmmm… Daddy has been trying to keep someone from seeing me. I wonder why?" I muttered to myself as I walked toward Aro's room.

I approached my father's room, which was hidden deep within the tunnels of Volterra. I knocked three times to signal was here.

"Come in," came Aro's voice.

"Good evening daddy," I said making a little bow. "Um may I ask you something?"

"Ask away!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I've noticed you have been trying to keep someone out of Volterra. I think his name was Edward?" I cocked a brow at him. "Why are you blocking your thoughts from me? And why is he forbidden to come here?"**(A/N: Yes, Bella can read minds, but she has** **more than one power. She also has no memories of her human life, just like Alice. On with the story.)**

Aro's face grew tense as I mentioned the name 'Edward'. He sighed. "Bella, you are a great asset to the Volturi, you are also my daughter, I… We don't want to lose you just yet."

I tilted my head to the right and my brows creased. "Daddy you aren't making much sense and you might as well just tell me," I tried to convince. "Even thought I have no idea who he is, I know he came here to see me. And another thing, you may be able to keep your thoughts from me daddy but the others can't."

He sighed. I started to get worried. Aro has never been this down before. I mean this guy just wants to talk. How bad can it be?

"Oh all right, make it quick," he said snapping me back to reality. At least he sounds happier, I thought to myself. As I got up I heard him mutter something like, "This'll be interesting," and then with a chuckle he sat on the floor in front of me.

I smiled, now this is the Aro I know. As soon as he sat down, I massaged his back and the visions of my past came flooding back, as soon as I made contact with his skin. **(A/N: She is using Aro's power just in case you're wondering.)** The pain filled images continued for five minutes, then without waning an image I really wish I didn't see jumped into my head. This memory was of Caius, Marcus and Aro dancing in this very room, wearing nothing more than a pair of bright neon yellow briefs! I let go immediately and stared rolling on the floor, laughing till my sides hurt. If Aro could blush, I'm positive he would be redder than a fire engine. Tears were running down my face as clutched my sides. "Daddy- w-hat- was- that!?" I managed to choke between my fits of laughter.

"What!? Only you are allowed to have fun?" He crossed his arms on his chest and looked away with a pout on his face. Unfortunately for him, this just made me laugh even harder. I calmed down eventually and grinned at Aro.

"Bella, are you ok now?" He asked. I nodded still grinning like an idiot. "Good, because there are a couple of missions I need you to go on."

"Ok, lay 'em on me," I said, straightening myself up.

"There is a vampire by the name of Marigold, she is a shape shifter. Marigold is too close to revealing us to the humans, so I want you to kill her, understand?" I nodded. "Oh yes, same thing goes for that vampire called Victoria. I want you to take their powers as well."

"Yes, Master Aro," I got up and bowed. (A/N: Bella has to pay her respects when she is given a mission.) I turned to leave.

"Bella," Aro stopped me. "Be careful."

I turned to face him. "I will, I promise." And with that I left.

My main power is being able to steal the powers of other vampires. I read minds and I am also able to sleep, eat, cry, blush, etc (I can transform myself back into a human). Aro said I am the most talented and powerful of all vampires, he mentioned something about a Vampetess, but I wasn't paying attention to those old prophecies. I'm a tracker and a hunter for the Volturi, I am invincible.

I climbed out the tunnel of my home and breathed in the fresh night air. The clock tower announced midnight with three chimes. I closed my eyes and looked for mental patterns of the vampire named Marigold. Nothing. I walked through Volterra for an hour till I heard a man, just beyond the border of Volterra.

"Stupid mate! Stupid women! Argh!" He thought to himself. "She takes off without a word and leaves me here! Who does she think she is?"

He thought of a conversation that took place about a day ago. "Your mate, Marigold has gone to Sicily," a woman said.

"WHAT! WHY?" The man shouted.

"Don't shout at me! I don't know? Go ask her!" She replied. The man just growled in return.

"Bella!" Someone called me, snapping my thoughts back to Volterra. I turned around and saw Jane walking toward me.

"Hello Jane," I smiled.

"Aro told me to accompany you on this mission," she said returning my smile.

I looked at her and placed my hand on her shoulder, Aro's voice rang in my ears. "Bella, Marigold found out she was being hunted so she fled." I rolled my eyes and thought, yes I know that mr point-out-the-obvious. "Victoria also has a new mate and a whole new coven, so I told Jane to go with you. Hope you don't mind, if you do, tough luck you're taking her, no arguments," his voice died down.

I laughed. "So I guess you're my travelling companion, huh?"

"Yep, I hope you don't mind," she said giving me irresistible puppy eyes.

"Of course not, I'd love my little sister to accompany me," I grinned.

I heard her mumble something and we walked to the airport of Volterra to start the hunt.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 4. sorry it's a bit boring. The next chapter is when Bella meets Edward for the 'first' time in three years. And for those who still aren't clear on Bella's status or have any questions, heh heh heh… Ask me in a review! Thanks for reading! I'll try make the next chapter more exciting. Until tomorrow:)**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	5. Meeting you

Jacob4eva: Chapter 5!!! YAY!!! Thank you everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I don't own Twilight or New Moon…

**Stupid, annoying voice: Or Eclipse, don't forget Eclipse.**

**Jacob4eva: Or Eclipse… Now shut up and let the story continue.**

_I heard her mumble something and we walked to airport of Volterra to start the hunt._

Bella's POV 

We were at the airport, when I heard his voice. The smooth, melodious voice of Edward Cullen. He was saying my name over and over in his mind. As I tried to focus on him harder, there was a tug at my mind and at my sleeve. I didn't pay attention to my sleeve because I knew it was Jane, but the tug at my mind meant someone was trying to get inside my head. The memories of my human life stared to fade, and with that I knew who it was. I 'shut' my head and sent a jolt of pain at my attacker. A few meters behind me, I heard someone yelp. I snapped around and made eye contact with my attacker. Devon. Devon was a new member of the Volturi, probably the most annoying vampire in history. He continues to claim that him and I are soul mates and were meant to be. He has the ability to wipe the memory of all creatures.

"Good morning, Devon," I said to him with my voice too sweet and full of annoyance. "Care to tell me why you are taking my memory away, before I rip you limb from limb?" I heard Jane snicker beside me.

"Because, my love, if you have your memory back that means you'll go back to thinking that you love that miserable old bat named Edward, and we both know that we, meaning you and me, are completely in love," he said. I rolled my eyes, here we go again. "So stop fooling yourself and accept the truth, my dear Bella."

I shifted my weight onto my left foot and put my hand on my hip. "First of all, Devon, that was disgusting and so are you. Second, you are the only fool around here, Third, I'm not your Bella, I'm no one other than my father's Bella and lastly get out of my sight now or I'll have to send Jane back to report a murder," my voice was so full of venom he backed away.

"You will love me, Isabella," he sneered. "I will make you love me." He turned and left.

I massaged my temples. "Argh! I hate that boy with a passion!" I said to no in particular. "The only person that will ever love that boy is his mother."

Jane laughed. "I agree, I wonder how Aro can stand him? I would have thrown him out of Volterra fast than Felix answering to your call!"

Argh! Felix, he's been eyeing me ever since my transformation, it's actually sickening. He's like a Labrador, always at my feet. I think the only person that isn't attracted to me that much (other than my father, uncles and brother, Alec) was Demetri. He's always been like an older brother to me, sometimes even a little over protective.

We were going to but our ticket when his voice came again. He sounded like he was in pain. Thanks to Devon's meddling I couldn't remember a lot of my past anymore, all I remember is that Edward Cullen is a vampire that could read minds just like me. Stupid Devon, I'll punish him when I get back, I made myself a mental note. "Bella?" I turned around to the sound of my name and saw a god.

Edward's POV 

I've been living in Italy for three years now. I couldn't forgive myself for what I have done to my Bella. She said she had come here to die and I planned to follow her to that world. But whenever I go to the Volturi, they just kick me out. I realised her smell was everywhere even after three years, but she was nowhere in sight. After my fifth month of suicidal attempts, I heard a guard of the Volturi think of her. So she was alive! But how? It's not like the Volturi to be forgiving.

Last night I caught the thoughts of another guard, I growled he probably had the dirtiest thoughts I had ever seen in my life! And they were all of Bella, MY BELLA!

But he was helpful he mentioned in his thoughts that Aro had a plane ready for Bella, due to some difficulties from this vampire called Marigold. So ever since last night I have been waiting here at the airport.

Poor Bella, a voice sighed. Aro should really give her a vacation. Wait did she say Bella? Bella is here! I followed the voice and found myself standing behind a girl, with brown mahogany hair that flowed to her waist. Her skin was pale and her figure was enough to make Rosalie jealous.

"Bella?" I called, slightly uncertain whether this was my Bella or not.

She turned around and pure astonishment was plastered on her face. I'm sure mine was just as astonished as hers. Bella was beautiful! Her lips were still full and were blood red, her skin set a major contrast to her lips. But her eyes weren't black, red or topaz, but were a soft, pale lilac. She is the most amazing creature I had ever seen.

"Thank you," she giggled and blushed. Huh? What the…? Did she just read my mind? How can she blush?

Bella's POV 

I stared at this, this… god and listened to his thoughts about me. I heard him say to himself about me being the most amazing creature he's ever seen. I couldn't help but giggle and blush, "Thank you."

He looked shocked. Huh? What the…? Did she just read my mind? How can she blush?

I laughed. "Yes, I did read your mind. I'm Isabella Volturi, you must be Edward? And blushing is part of my powers."

Jane suddenly spoke from behind me. "Edward you miserable coward! Why are you here? Aro warned you to leave," she growled.

"Jane relax. It's ok," I told her, then turned to Edward. "Edward why are you here?"

" I-I wanted to see you," he said almost in a whisper. "I'm so so sorry for what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me? Please take me back, give me one last chance! I beg of you." He was uttering dry sobs. I just can't lose her again, he thought.

I sighed. "Edward, I don't remember anything from my past. Aro showed it to me last night but this stupid new recruit took my memory away again. I'm sorry Edward but I don't exactly know you."

"W-what? Bella, it's me Edward," he stammered.

"Yes she knows who you are, you twit! She knows you but she doesn't know your past life with her or anybody else for that matter!" Jane spat.

"Alright this is getting no where. Jane, let's go," I turned and walked toward the jet that Aro had prepared for me.

"Bella wait!" Edward stopped me, this got me irritated. "Where are you going?"

"Vampire hunting, and you making me fall behind schedule," I said coldly. "C'mon Jane." I looked up at the jet. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"The run way is blocked," I pointed at the plane that herded my jet. "Looks like we're driving."

Jane groaned. I smiled. Edward just looked confused.

Sicily. Many people, many scents. But I only followed one. I caught Marigold's mental pattern on the outskirt of the city. Edward tagged along.

"Edward, I promise you I won't remember anything, no matter how long you follow me," I called to the back seat of my BMW M3.

"But why?" He asked.

"Aro explained it to me. He said that I was emotionally and mentally hurt when I was changed, my vampirism is my second chance at life. So my mind got rid of all those memories," I explained.

"This is my fault. This is all my fault!" He moaned and started 'crying'.

He hugged me from behind my seat and continued his tearless sobbing. Then suddenly he crumpled in pain.

"Jane, stop it," I said casually.

"NO! HE DESERVES IT!!" She yelled.

"Jane. I. Said. Stop!" My car screeched to a stop. I placed my hands on Jane's head and shut her system down. She struggled but relaxed and fell asleep. I heard Edward wheezing in the back seat. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "How did you do that? Vampire's can't sleep," he asked more fascinated with Jane sleeping than the pain he just endured.

"I can shut a vampire's body system down, just another power I took," I told him as I started the car again. "Do you want to sleep?" He gave me another nod. I reached over to him and put him to sleep.

There was no chance of me catching Marigold tonight, so instead I decided that I'd rent a hotel room and stay there for the day. I woke Edward and Jane up when we got to the hotel. When we were in our room, I realised I was thirsty. I haven't hunted in weeks! I wrote a quick note to Jane and Edward to tell them where I was going; I grabbed my black coat and silently slipped out our room.

Hello everyone! This is the fifth chapter hope you liked it. I would love some reviews please. Review review review!! Thanks a lot. Tell me if you think the chapters are too short I'll gladly make them longer. Bye for now.

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	6. Marigold

**Jacob4eva: YO! Wazzup? This, my loyal readers is the next chapter**. **Enjoy!! I own nothing the amazing Stephanie Meyer came up with. –Sniff- I want to cry.**

**Little voice: It's ok. You're publishing you own book, remember?**

Jacob4eva: Yes I remember. Well I'm going to try publish my own book. I'm not sure if it's going to be good enough. –Sighs-

**Little voice: It will be. Now the readers will slit your throat if you don't continue. So proceed with the next chapter.**

_I write a quick note to Jane and Edward to tell them where I was going; I grabbed my black coat and silently slipped out the room_

**Bella's POV**

I stood at the front door of the hotel, strong waves of human scents were tempting me but I fought the urge of murder off. I ran to my car and got inside the refuge of the tinted windows. I sped to the border where there were a few animals and no humans around to spot me. Yes, I'm a 'vegetarian'. Although Aro has been trying to change my mind about the animal eating but without ant success. In fact I'm having more effect on Aro than he is on me. You see, ever since I've joined the Volturi, I've been trying to change ALL of their feeding habits. Heidi, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri have all ready given in, and become vegetarians as well. My last target is turn daddy, uncle Caius and uncle Marcus into vegetarians. Daddy and uncle Marcus has stared to drink animal blood, but their main diet is still the human. Uncle Caius is the only one that hasn't even looked at animal blood. He's so stubborn.

I got back to the hotel just before twilight. As I was about to open the door, I heard fighting inside the room. I threw the door open immediately and saw Edward being thrown across the room by Jane Edward got up and retuned the favour. The wall cracked as Jane made impact.

"Jane! Edward! Stop this instant!" I shouted at them.

They ignored me and continued to throw each other across the room, causing a lot of damage. I growled and ran forward to separate them. They had each other in a death lock as I pulled them apart. I pinned Jane faced down on the floor with my foot and held Edward against a wall since he was bigger. They both struggled, but no one has ever escaped my grip. "Calm down! The both of you!" I screeched.

"NO!" They shouted back.

I sighed. I kicked Jane somewhere in between her shoulder blades and punched Edward between his. They slumped to the floor, eyes wide with surprise.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me!?" Jane choked as I carried her and Edward to a bed.

"Both of you are temporarily paralysed," I explained "You'll be like this for about another hour."

"Where. Did. You. Learn. This?" Edward wheezed.

"My first mission in Florida," I shrugged. "I decided to learn it, because I was almost killed, if it weren't for Demetri."

Edward's eyes widened at my near-death experience. Jane just snorted. I checked my watch. Ten minutes had past. I looked around the room. Everything. And I mean EVERYTHING, was destroyed. The tables and chairs were broken, paintings were torn. This room looked as if though a bomb hit it. I wonder what the manager is going to say? I thought.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Edward asked breaking the silence. "I mean, no one not even Emmett could have stopped me from accidentally tearing you or Jane apart. Especially in a situation like that."

"Hmmm… I was trained to fight by; Aro, Caius and Marcus. I did the same training as Jane but my training was a lot more complicated. My training was more advanced because of my powers, Aro said that I was too strong for the moment and needed to learn how to control it," I looked at Jane; I heard her sobbing and listened to her thoughts. _And I thought I was special I'm just like any other vampire now. _"Jane you are special. I promise you daddy won't be able to live a day without you."

"Don't lie to me, Bella!" she shouted. "I'm not special to Aro anymore! I'm just like any other servant of his." She cried out dry tears.

"I still can't believe you joined the Volturi," Edward cut in. "Don't you remember what they did to those people the last time we went there?"

I closed my eyes and said. "Edward, how many time do I have to say that I can't remember anything from my past," I took a breath. "And so what if I'm part of the Volturi? What's it to you?!"

"They drink human blood!" He challenged.

"Did I say that I shared the same eating habits? And have you noticed Jane's eyes?" I challenged back.

"You're so dim," Jane said. "I never imagined a vampire to be dimmer than Devon, but you just proved me wrong, Edward!"

I'm sure by now; Edward would be glaring lasers at Jane.

"Edward the Volturi is now a vegetarian coven. All except the three main ones I guess. My father and Marcus are slowly turning, but Caius is an ass. Too stubborn for his own good," I snorted. I checked my watch again. Thirty minutes left. "Ok, so does one of you want to explain why you were tearing the hotel down?"

"Why you just read our minds?" asked Jane. "Make life a whole lot easier."

"Jane I'm trying to make a conversation. What else are you suppose to do for the next half hour?" I said.

"Sorry, but the last thing I want to do now, is talk," Jane closed her eyes.

"Edward? Will you tell me?" I turned my gaze to him. He closed his eyes as well. "Oh all right." I placed my hand in Edward's palm.

"_Why did you come back?" Jane shouted. "Do you have any idea what you did to her?" I… Edward nodded. "Then why did you come back?!"_

"_Because I love her!" Edward shouted back. "LOVE! That's something you'll never experience!" He regretted saying that as soon as it left his lips. "I-I'm sorry."_

_Jane launched herself at Edward. "HOW DARE YOU!! SO WHAT DO YOU CLASSIFY AS LOVE?! GOING OFF TO KISS ANOTHER GIRL WHILE YOU'RE DATING, OR BETTER YET, ENGAGED TO SOMEBODY ELSE?" She yelled at he top of her lungs, while beating Edward._

_Edward got angry. "Do you think I planned that!" He yelled back throwing a punch at Jane. "She was a mind controller! What was I suppose to do!"_

_After Edward's sentence the fighting began…_

I sighed. "I guess you two really dislike each other, huh?"

"With a passion," they replied.

I sighed again. "You can move now, the effect should be wearing off."

As I ended my sentence, Jane sprung up and went for Edward's throat. But I was quicker. I grabbed her outstretched arm and gave her a warning look.

"Jane behave," I said slowly. "Don't make me paralyse you again."

She shot Edward a dark look and sat down.

"Let's go, I don't like falling behind schedule," I said and walked out the room. Jane and Edward followed silently. I locked the door and we headed down stairs to check out. I paid the man at the counter a few thousand euros and told him he'll need it, just before we left. We walked in silence to my car, Edward was thinking about his family and Jane was plotting Edward's death.

"Don't you dare, Jane," I whispered to her. But all she did was give me those cute puppy eyes.

Half a minute later. I traced Marigold through her mental pattern to an abandoned church. The church about five minutes from where we are now. Well, thanks to my driving the church was about five minutes away. When we entered the church, Marigold was already waiting.

She was kneeling in front of the statue. "Marigold?" I called her slowly descending toward her.

"Cut the crap Bells! Just get it over with," Jane moaned. "I want to go home."

"Patience Jane, " I said, stopping down the aisle of the little church

"You are the famous Isabella Volturi, are you not?" Marigold asked not looking away from the statue.

"Yes I am. I have come to for full a mission on behalf of the Volturi," I told her.

It took her less than a second to react. She stood up and bolted for the door. But I was blocking it. She tried the windows to no avail.

"Edward, Do me a favour and close all the windows and doors, please," I asked sweetly. The windows in the church were all closed within seconds. "Jane, lets have some fun."

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the short chapter again. I'll make it longer by tomorrow. It's 1:30 am where I am. And my head hurts. Review please.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	7. The Battle: Part 1

Jacob4eva: Hello everybody!! I'm surprised I'm still writing. I never thought my story was that good! Thank you everyone for your reviews. It makes me so happy. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it! I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's Series. The little voice is currently on vacation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The windows in the church were all closed within seconds. "Jane, let's have a bit of fun."_

Bella's POV

Jane and I circled Marigold for a couple of minutes. _Jane,_ I said into Jane's mind. _Yes Bella? _She replied._ Marigold is a shape shifter. I want you to get out of here if she turns into anything too life threatening. Understand? _I told her. _Awww, but why? _She moaned.

"JUST DO IT!!"I yelled out loud. She cringed back._ Ok ok sorry._

"Do what?" Marigold sneered. "Kill you? Oh I'd love to!"

I growled. Marigold lunged at me. She outstretched her hand to grab my throat. I ducked out of the way swiftly and kicked her lower back. She tumbled to the far right end of the church and stood up slowly and started to change. My eyes widened as I saw what she was going to change into. Before I could tell Jane to get out, Marigold threw herself at me again. She knocked me backwards into the wall and clawed at my face, she missed my face and left three deep gouges in the wall.

"EDWARD! TAKE JANE AND GET OUT!!" I shouted, as I grabbed Jane and threw her at Edward like a rag doll. "WEREWOLF!!" Edward growled. "GO NOW!"

He gave me a nod and started to pull Jane outside. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" she shouted. "Bella!"

"Jane get out NOW!! Ah!" Marigold clawed a deep cut down my arm. That was it. I grabbed the two ruby encrusted swords that were strapped to my calves and faced her again. "Ready to die?" I hissed. _After you_, her mind growled back.

I let out a roar of pure anger as we lunged at each other. We collided with a deafening, BANG! She sliced me across the stomach and one of my swords was implanted in her leg. She whimpered and whined. My training told me to never let the enemy know you're in pain. This was my chance the perfect distraction. I threw myself at her, ready to end this battle, but her reaction caught me off guard. Just as I was about to bring down the last strike, she grabbed my leg in her teeth and attempted to chew it off. I was thrown across the church again and I heard my sword land a few feet away from me. Before I could get up, I was pinned down by Marigold. _Goodbye Jane,_ I said to her outside. Jane. That's it! I fixed a hard gaze at Marigold. She flew off me as thought her body was on fire. The very second I was free from her grip, I jumped up. My second sword was too far away, so I yank my other sword out of Marigold's leg. She yelped in pain. It took only two seconds. As soon as the sword was out, with a mighty swing, I cut her wolfish head off. It landed on the floor with a loud thud. Blood flowed out drenching my clothes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, digging through my pocket I found a lighter and I lit the two parts of what was left of Marigold. Making an end to the first battle. The worst is yet to come. Victoria, with a coven. I shuddered. I licked a spec of Marigold's blood off my palm and gagged. Ugh! What a disgusting taste! I staggered out the door of the church. "Bella!" was the last thing I heard before passing out.

I heard voices, angry voices. Then someone shook me gently. "Leave her alone. Let her sleep," I recognised this voice. It was Jane's. I stirred and opened my eyes. Jane stood above me looking relatively angry. She looked up at Edward. "Look what you did you resurrected ape! You woke her up!" She shouted. Edward put his hands behind his back like child just got caught stealing candy.

I giggled. "Jane, it's ok." I said in a weak voice. She glowered.

"To hell it is. Look at you! You're tired enough to sleep for decades! That's it, I'm going home to Aro and demand that he gives you a vacation!" she ranted. "He makes you work like a slave!"

I laughed at this. "Since when were you so over protective? It's all right, Jane, I like the work. It keeps me busy."

"I still think you work too hard," she snorted.

I laughed again at her pouting. "Jane, go home, daddy misses you."

She looked at me for a few seconds and bowed her head down sadly. "But what about you? I know daddy misses you too."

I sighed. "I still have one more vampire to kill before I can go home. And I'm afraid she's even more dangerous than Marigold. So I want you to go home and report what happened here, to daddy, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius."

"But…" I held up a hand to silence her.

"Jane, I will escort you to Volterra, you aren't coming. No arguments," I said and got up. "Have the two of you been fighting again?" I asked. I noticed that their clothes were torn. Not as much as mine though.

They nodded guiltily. "What was it about this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"We, um, fought about, uh, who would take the responsibility of looking after you while you slept," Jane said slightly embarrassed.

I sighed. "The two of you just can't seem to get along now can you? And you fight over the most pathetic things." I shook my head. "Edward, I think you should go home as well, you've been away from your family for too long."

He shook his head. "Not a chance."

"So stubborn. You're staying with me till I have my memories back isn't it?" I asked. He nodded. "Then you might as well stay for eternity."

"Works for me!" he exclaimed. Jane hissed.

"Bella, why are you being so nice to him? He doesn't deserve it," she said coldly. "He hurt you so much. How can't you just forgive him like that?"

I hugged Jane. "Because he gave me a new life. And a most adorable sister," I giggled and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"BELLA! Ew, you're so disgusting!" she groaned pulling away from me. I laughed.

I turned and hugged Edward while Jane was wiping the place where I kissed her. I felt his arms wrap around me. His face buried in my hair, he inhaled my scent.

"Hasn't changed a bit," he said softly. "Still the same beautiful smell of freesia."

I looked up. "How would you know? You haven't smelled me in three years," I gave him a questioning look.

He took out a letter from his back pocket. "You mailed this to me before you left." He took a deep breath then suddenly yelled. "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? You cut yourself open just so you could write a letter! Bella that was silly!" I just shrugged. And read the letter as he ranted. OMD (Demetri) I smelled so tempting. I had to fight an urge to eat my letter!

"Well that's the past. I'm very happy at the moment," I smiled.

"As long as you're happy," he smiled back. Jane faked a gag.

"Let's go, I need a shower," I said frowning at my torn clothes. "And a new set of clothes."

"SHOPPING!!" Jane exclaimed, punching the air.

I laughed at her. "Jane you'll have to get me something. I can't go anywhere in this state." I gestured at myself.

"Ok," she sighed. "Can we go when you get home from your last task?"

"Of course, promise," Jane and I made our promise hand shake and started to giggle.

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat. He pulled out another letter from his pocket and handed it to me. "It's from Jacob."

"Who?"

"Jacob Black. A werewolf," he said simply.

"Ah, I see," I opened the letter.

_Bella_

_Thank the lord if you are reading this! You said you were leaving but I didn't expect you to go kill yourself! If you told me I would never have let you go! Oh wait, that's probably why you didn't tell me. But still that isn't right Bells, as they say there are plenty of fish in the sea. Me included! I'll love you no matter what you are._

_Jacob_

I smiled. "Do you think he'll change his mind?"

"I, honestly don't know," Edward admitted. I read the letter again and giggled.

"Oh yes, Edward, does the name, Victoria, mean anything to you? Is there any chance you know her?" I asked hoping to get a helpful answer.

Edward stiffened. He face went paler then it already was. "Edward? Are you ok? Do you know her?"

"Sh-she's in Forks at the moment," he stammered. "She's b-been trying to kill your family ever since you left."

"What?" I shouted. "Why!?"

"She thinks it will draw you back," he looked disgusted. "She's threatening your family to draw you back to Forks to take her revenge."

"How much does she know?" I growled.

"Everything. She knows every last bit of detail about you and us. Well except for the part of you being a vampire," he said. "Sheila is part of Victoria's coven. She spied on us."

I hands balled into fists and my lips trembled. I was shaking with anger.

"Bella?" Jane called in a small voice. "Bella, are you ok?"

I took deep breath in. "I'm fine," I breathed out. "Come I'm taking you home."

"Bella, I think you should go to Forks first." Jane said. "The people there are in a lot of danger. Aro doesn't like that."

"Ok fine, Edward take Jane to Volterra for me please," I asked.

"No, I'm going with you. Victoria is too dangerous to face alone," ugh, still so stubborn!

I shook my head. "Please Edward. I'm begging you."

"And I'm begging you. Don't go alone." He pleaded.

"I won't be alone," I smiled, I love my little white lies sometimes. "So don't worry."

Edward didn't look happy at all, his whole body was trembling. "Whom will you be with?"

"Heidi."

He sighed and gave up. "C'mon Jane."

"No!" Jane shouted and pointed at Edward "I object to going anywhere with this… this… this baboon!"

"Jane be reasonable," I pleaded. "Don't make me tie you to his back."

"But… but you promised to take me home," she started to sob, "not this over-grown monkey!"

I hugged her. "Sorry Janey. Things have changed. I have to go. I promise when we get back, we'll shop till we drop. Ok?"

She sniffed. "Ok."

I got up. "Edward, take my car. Don't stop anywhere. I've made myself more enemies than you will make in a millennia."

He nodded. "How will you get to Forks?"

"I'll 'borrow' a car, some money and clothes," I grinned. He looked back at me with a crooked grin. How cute! "I'll see you at Volterra in about five days."

"Five days, right," he repeated. "Bye Bella."

I leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Goodbye Edward." I bent down to hug and kiss Jane. "See you in five days. No funny business, understand?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear sister?" Jane said a little too innocently. I raised a brow at her. "Oh all right. No 'funny business'."

"Good girl," and with that I sped off to look for a car.

Hopefully they'll get along better during my trip. I thought about my confrontation with Victoria. This is not going to be pretty.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yo yo yo! Wazzup! This is chapter 7. I hope you guys like it. Because if you don't I'm going to cry. I was up till 2:30 typing this. I'm trying my best to keep my promise here. Be grateful. –Sob sob- Reviews would be very much appreciated

XxJacob4evaxX


	8. The Battle : Part 2

Jacob4eva: Thank you everyone for reviews!! Love you so much I could kiss y'all!! I'm trying to update as much as possible. I'm even staying up till 3 am to write the chapters.

**Little voice in my head: Yeah you stay up till 3 am, and then you fall asleep in class. How many teachers have dropped encyclopaedias on your head?**

**Jacob4eva?? Uh five I think. -Blushes-**

**LVIMH: Exactly. Now don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Jacob4eva: I know, I know. I don't own any of the Twilight series; they belong to the ingenious Stephanie Meyer. CHAPTER 8!!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_I thought about my confrontation with Victoria. This is not going to be pretty._

Bella's POV 

I raced around the city looking for a suitable car. After twenty minutes of searching I found an Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo **(Thank you to best.time.of.the.day.is.TWILIGHT). **I 'borrowed' some money, drove as fast as I could to the nearest airport and bought the first ticket to Forks.

Forks. It's so rainy. Everything's wet and gloomy. No wonder all the vampires gather here, I thought to myself. I wonder how I lived in such a place as a human? Even as a vampire I love the sun. A small pixie-like girl knocked my thoughts out of my head, she ran at me and hugged me with so much force, I could have sworn my ribs cracked.

"Bellabellabellabellabella!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down. Is she high on sugar or caffeine?

"Um, hi?" I said awkwardly. "Sorry, who are you?"

She looked startled for a second before realisation hit her. "Oh right, sorry I forgot you lost your memory. I'm Alice, Edward's sister. We were best friends before you left. I can see the future. What's your power?"

I laughed at her. "I can steal people's powers, I read minds and I can change back into a human."

Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "So many? That is so frickin' AWESOME!!"

I smiled. "Um, sorry but do you mind if I stay with you for a few days? At most a week."

"Of course you may stay, Bella. You're family," she beamed. "C'mon let's go."

Alice led me to a silver Volvo sitting all alone in the parking lot. I got in the passenger seat. As I sat down two thin arms embraced me. Alice got in the driver's side and yelled. "Pay up Rose!" Alice let out a mental sigh and thought. S_illy Rosalie. When will she learn never to bet against me?_

"You're kidding me right? Bella please tell me you remember me," Rosalie pleaded.

I shook my head. "Memory lose sorry."

"Anyway, Bella this is Rosalie," Alice introduced and purred the car to life. Before I could respond we were on the road to their house. "So tell us Bella. How have you been for the past three years?"

I was watching the wall of green and brown. "I'm doing great, I gue… ALICE LET ME OFF NOW!" I shouted making both Alice and Rosalie jump.

"Why? What is it?" She asked franticly.

"I'll explain later. Just let me off!" I said trying to get out the car as soon as possible. When I opened the window of the car, a mental wave hit me; it was very new, barely five minutes. As far as I know, this was Victoria's mental wave. "I'll follow your scent to your house," I shouted as I bolted out the door to follow the mental wave.

Edward's POV 

_I am. I am doing. I am doing this. I am doing this to. I am doing this to irritate. I am doing this to irritate Edward, muahahahaha!_ Jane repeated this every ten minutes. I swear I was on the verge of insanity! How on earth could Bella live with such a monstrosity?

_Oh Edward. _Jane sang in her head. "Yes Jane?" I sang back. _Are you gay? _She asked for the thirteenth time in ten minutes. "For the last time. No! I'm not gay!" I said growling. I can' believe I'm giving in to her. I'm actually letting her irritate me!

_Ah but that's what you say, do you mean honestly mean it?_ She started, AGAIN! "Yes Jane. I'm pretty sure I'm straight." She giggled. _If you say so._ And then there was silence. Thank the good lord!

Ten minutes of peace and quiet had passed. Then she spoke. "Edward?" Jane sounded serious as she said my name. Reluctantly I replied, "Yes Jane?"

"Why did you kiss that prostitute vampire?" she asked. "I want the truth and nothing but the truth."

I sighed. "She learned how to block out my powers so I didn't really know what she was planning until she did it." I said simply.

""You're so stupid," Jane said.

"Thank you," I replied not wanting to get into another fight. _Weirdo, oh weirdo. _"Jane, I am using a lot of self-control here to not throw you out the car."

She giggled. "But it's fun. You also need punishment for breaking my sister's heart, by 'accidentally' kissing that whore."

I sighed. I hope Bella's having more luck than I am.

Bella's POV 

I followed the mental wave deep into the forest. I crossed a scent while following the mental wave and decided to follow the scent instead. The scent led me to a house deep within the forest. The house was HUGE! Three storeys high, painted a dark shade of honey yellow. I noticed that this part of the forest was dead. Completely dead. No plants, no animals and so birds. There was an eerie silence to the place. I lost the scent for a moment, but the breeze blew it back to me, with the first scent were six other scents. All were tainted with human blood. I continued to follow the scents till I was in a clearing as dead as the house. I sight I saw sickened me.

A mountain of bodies lay in the middle of the clearing. All grey and bloodless. Each face was twisted with an imaginable sense of fear. I looked away in disgust and continued track. I found an isolated scent and decided to pick this one off first. I found the vampire. It was a boy, more or less 15. He was a newborn as far as I could tell. He was crouched over another boy not much older than 11. I gasped, the boy still breathing. I sprinted and yanked the vampire boy of the child, he jumped in surprise and started to thrash as soon as he regained his senses. I paralysed him like I did with Jane and Edward and went to check on the boy. _Damn!_ _The venom has gone too far into his system._ The boy whimpered in pain. I felt helpless for the first time in three years. I sobbed quietly; _he's only a boy. He's too young for a life like this. I slid m_y one hand under the boy's head and the other on his stomach, then without warning my hands started to glow. It shimmered and glittered for a minute and died down. _What was that? What's wrong with me?_ The boy opened his eyes; he was no longer in pain. The venom was gone as well. _Ok, now I'm really confused._

"W-who are you?" the boy asked as soon as he saw me.

"My name is Bella, what's your name?" I asked him. "Where is your family?"

"I'm John, I was on a camping trip with my dad and…" he trailed off. "I-I don't know what happened next." I nodded. "Is my daddy ok? Where is he?"

"John, you have to relax." I hushed him "I'll take you home right now. Where do you live?"

"Where's my daddy?" He started to cry.

"John, it's ok. Stop crying, I'll come back and look for your dad, as soon as you are home, ok?" He nodded. "Close your eyes." He closed them. I followed the address he repeated in his head, we were at his doorstep within minutes. "You can open your eyes now."

"How did we get here so fast?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I hated myself for what I had to do next, I made all my venom retreat to the back of my throat, and I leaned down and bit him. This cleared is memory of everything that happened ever since he met the vampire. I put a fake story of what happened into is head. This story said that his father was murdered in the forest and he was told to run. I found him and brought him home. Simple enough.

When I dropped the boy at is house and apologized to the wife for her lose, I went back to the clearing. This time in the clearing was six vampires. Two older men the boy I paralysed and three women. The red head caught my attention. Victoria. I formed a quick plan in my head and phased into a human. My scent lingered around me until I made the breeze blow in their direction. Six heads snapped in my direction and I sprinted to La Push. I sat on a cliff and waited and right on time, six vampires herded me.

"Well well well, Isabella Swan," a voice I presumed was Victoria's sneered. "Finally come to meet your doom?"

I turned around and faced them. "Hello Victoria. Miss me?"

She growled. "Acting brave won't help you now, Isabella. For you see I have a coven and you are a human. You're as good as dead."

"Tsk tsk tsk," I shook my head. "Poor, pathetic Victoria. Always assuming." I phased back to a vampire in a blink of an eye.

Victoria laughed. "So what, if you're a vampire! It's still six against one."

"Yes but I work for the Volturi and I'm not alone anymore," I said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. As for the alone part, I smelled a few vampires I recognised and a few werewolves. Victoria and her coven probably smelled them too, because they tensed up and started to get anxious.

"Then we'll just pick you of first," Victoria cackled, but she was still uneasy. "ATTACK HER NOW!" Everyone hesitated. "What are you waiting for? Attack her! Kill her!"

"But Victoria, you heard her. She said she was from the Volturi. We will all die if we kill her," a man standing behind Victoria said.

"Idiots! She could be lying. Do not disobey me Kyle!" She spat. He nodded. I read his mind and saw that it wasn't the fact that I was part of the Volturi that he didn't want o kill me. I gagged at his thoughts about me. "KILL HER NOW!! OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

At this threat, all six vampires launched themselves at me. I sprinted around them and watched them collide with each other. I laughed. _They are so disorganized. I wonder why the Cullen's couldn't take them out? _The younger boy that I paralysed earlier stood up, he closed his eyes and there were two more identical boys next to him. _Oh, that's why._ I mentally slapped myself for not getting rid of him earlier. _Great now I have eight vampires charging at me._ "DEMETRI! GET YOUR ASSES HERE NOW!" I bellowed into the trees. Demetri appeared with Felix, Heidi, Devon and Jeremy (Jeremy joined at the same time as Devon. He can turn himself invisible) just as the eight vampires lunged at me again. I ducked and dodged as they flew over and around me. Soon after I was facing Victoria alone, the others were facing my brothers and sister.

"Prepared to die?" Victoria snickered. _Why does every vampire that faces me have to say that?_

"After you," I replied. My answer is _always_ the same, since they _always_ ask me the same questions.

She let out a roar and charged at me. I ran at her as well and we collided with a loud bang. Our hands were locked together and we were snarling. I lifted my leg and kicked her in her stomach as she head butted me. We both fell back, but got back faster than we were knocked down. I clawed at her, slicing a thick, red line down her stomach. She yelled in pain and I seized this chance to attack her. I punched her in the face, breaking her nose, almost crashing her face in. she yelled to her coven, but they were very much occupied. Her anger was infinite and she attacked me with a squashed nose. She sliced a cut across my arm and threw me toward the trees. I collided with someone. I looked up and saw a very irritated Demetri.

"Sorry D," Jumped up quickly and helped him up, I used him as a racket and hit Victoria back in the process. He looked angry, I shrugged. "Just using my resources."

"Any idea how to kill a clone?" He asked facing his foe. The boy and his two clones.

"Nope, sorry," I ran back to confront Victoria. She charged at me as I ran at her. We collided with another loud bang and flew back. Something sharp poked my leg, and I remembered my swords. I drew them out and waited for Victoria to attack. She came at me, anger blinding her from my swords. She jumped and I ran my sword through her chest. She gasped in pain and surprise, and then slumped to the floor. I took out my lighter and set her alight. She twitched a fell times in the dark flames.

Demetri was having problems with the clones and I decided to watch for amusement. "Help would be nice you know!" he bellowed at me. I laughed.

I ran with my sword and in two whacks the clones were on the floor in halves. _Jeez this is so much easier than the confrontation with Marigold._ I burned the two clones, as Demetri was about to finish off the boy.

"Demetri wait!" I put out a hand to stop him. He looked at me and said to me in his head, _Master Aro's orders were clear_. _Kill all those in Victoria's coven. _"But he's so young," I argued. "I think he should get another chance."

"Bella," He warned. His grip tightened around the boy's throat. The boy yelped in pain. "Aro will murder if we don't follow his precise orders."

"Please Demetri, let me look after him," I begged. "He's too young to die. You know very well that he's a newborn as well." I turned to the boy. "How old are you?"

"16," he choked.

"He's 16 Demetri, 16!" I yelled. My Heidi, Devon and Jeremy had finished off their opponents and were now gathering around us. "Please."

"Are you willing to live under Bella's guidance?" Demetri asked the boy. He nodded slowly. Demetri released the boy's throat. "How are we going to explain this to Aro?"

"I'll do that," I told him. "After all it is my idea."

He shook his head, "You know Bella, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours." He grinned. I hugged him.

"Hey hey, we help save you. Don't we get hugs?" Devon said from behind Heidi. I glared at him and Heidi kicked him in his area. We all laughed.

"Let's go," I said. "I promised the Cullens that I'll be at their house tonight."

We advanced toward the trees when growls erupted from behind me and in the trees. My family was growling at something. Then I remembered the werewolves, they probably heard the fight. "Stay here." I told my family.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Demetri hissed.

"Edward told me that the Cullens worked with the werewolves and _tried_ to take Victoria's coven down, I'm guessing these are the same ones," I explained. "I'll be fine, I promise."

I took a deep breath and walked toward the trees with my hands up, to show I meant no harm. _What is that bloodsucker doing? Does she even know what we are? What we can do to her?_ I heard one think. Another replied. _Beats me._ _We should just kill her. Their stench is killing me._ I paused, yes that's right. Our smell is the only reason they attack us. With that in mind I changed into my human form. I heard gasps and running. I stood where I was and waited. Seven wolves ran out the forest straight at me. A russet coloured wolf was in front. _BELLA! _His mind screamed. _Huh? Do I know these people? _I thought and cocked my head to one side. Three boys, all of them naked, suddenly embraced me. _Ew ew ew ew EW!! _I screamed in my head.

"BELLA!" The boys cried in sync.

"Hi, I have severe memory loss so I won't remember any of you and now I think I'll need therapy!" I said avoiding looking down. "Please put some clothes on."

The three boys blushed a deep blood red colour and glared at my family that was now rolling on the floor with laughter, except for Heidi of course._ Poor Bella, she hasn't even went touched a guy in three years and now she being hugged by nude boys. If Aro ever finds out he's going to have a heart attack, if that's even possible._ She shook her head

The boys came back (This time fully clothed and with three other boys and a girl) and started their hugging routine all over again. This time they bombarded me with questions as well.

"Ahh! Demetri help me! I'm being harassed!" I yelled. My family and the werewolves (except for the three that were harassing me) laughed.

"All right boys one at a time," The man from the four that didn't hug me said. I'm guessing he's the alpha male. And so the questions began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Hi everybody! Sorry if I'm not updating fast enough. I've just been so tired from staying up till 3 am to finish typing my chapters. And I play golf every afternoon till 6 or 7 pm AND I'm grounded. Sorry. I will still update though. Please don't murder me in my sleep. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye for now! Love y'all lots!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	9. Treaty and Challenge

Jacob4eva: Heya, all my amazing readers and reviewers. Please don't hate me of I accidentally forget to update one day. I'm just so tired. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**P.S Little voice left me because a snapped at her AND I don't own Twilight. Oh yes just so you know Sheila was one of the three women that got ripped to shreds by Heidi. Now everyone must love Heidi! YAY!!!**

**TwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwlightTwilight**

"_All right boys one at a time," the man from the four that didn't hug me said. I'm guessing he's the alpha male. And so the questions began._

Bella's POV

I was practically being drowned in questions, even though their alpha said to slow down. I sighed and shook my head. Werewolves.

"Bella, please explain again how you lost your memory?" A werewolf with long black hair asked, I think his name was Jacob.

I told him for the fifth time, my father's theory about the whole painful past situation. He looked angry when I finished. _Ugh, I should have ripped that filthy bloodsucker into shreds when I had the chance! _He thought.

"Hey hey! Don't insult me by calling us bloodsuckers now!" I slapped him on his arm, he looked absolutely bewildered. "Anyway, is there anything any of you would like to ask? If you haven't asked it already?"

"How did you know he called you a bloodsucker?" Embry, I think it was, asked.

I tapped my temple and said. "Mind reader, although I don't read your mind like Edward does. If I read your mind no matter how hard you try you won't be able to block me. Only my father, Aro has figured out how to block his thoughts from me."

"Ok, what other powers do you have?" Jacob asked.

"I can turn back into human, like I am now and I steal other vampire's powers," I answered.

"THAT IS SO FRICKIN' COOL!!!!!!!!!!!" The other boy exclaimed. What was his name again? Quil that's it! I mentally snapped my fingers.

"Thank you," I laughed, "we'd love to stay and continue to chat but we have to be somewhere." I gestured my family to follow me. We were heading for the trees when the alpha stopped me. "Yes?"

"While you are here, I will tell you of the treaty that we have here in this area," he said in a very formal tone. "You are currently on La Push ground and have the authority to rip you to shreds and burn you right now, but you killed the coven of the one name Victoria and so we'll let it pass this time. But if you are caught hunting people in Forks or in La Push area again we will not hesitate to kill."

"Of course, we will not come near this area," I assured him. "We were merely here on business and now we will leave."

He nodded and let us pass. One of the boys from behind him growled at my brothers and sister, since their scent still lingers around them. I dragged them away quickly before we got ourselves in another fight, everyone let out a huge breath and I only realised now that they hadn't been breathing.

We reached the Cullen's house within minutes, their home wasn't difficult to find since it was pretty much the only house in the forest. We stood on their doorstep and the door flew open before I even had time to knock. Alice was all over me, asking what happened to me and most importantly what happened to my 'poor' clothes. She invited us in and called down the family.

"Emmett, Rose, Esme, Jazzy! Bella is… here?" When Alice said my name a huge and I mean HUGE vampire crashed into me, locking me into a bear hug. "Emmett you are going to kill her!" Alice shrieked looking panicked.

"How is my little human sister?" He boomed completely ignoring Alice and her ranting about how he's hurting my already hurt clothing and me.

I laughed and remembered that I was still in my human form. "Well, I'm not so human anymore." I said and phased back into a vampire.

He stared at me wide eyed and started laughing. "Rose babe! You have major competition here!" he yelled.

Rosalie huffed as she came down the stairs. "Shut it Emmett or we are divorcing!"

Emmett looked at Rosalie with puppy eyes. "Sowi Rosie." I chuckled as I watched Rosalie's anger wash away.

"Bella dear, how have you been? We missed you so much," a woman came and hugged me. She had a very motherly feeling to her.

"I've been good," I replied. "And yourself?"

"Ahem!" Demetri cleared his throat from behind us. _Oh crap! Forgot about them._

"Um, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper," thank god I can read minds, otherwise I would have made a fool of myself and called him Jazzy. "These are some of my brothers and this is one my four sisters. I live with the Volturi."

That is so awesome! I heard Emmett think. Hey if Bella lives with the Volturi she must have been through training, right!?! YESSSS!! Another victim to wrestle! I chuckled at his thoughts.

"Emmett I accept you challenge," I smiled a sickly sweet smile. I laughed at his confused face. I pointed at his head. "I'm a mind reader and a whole lot of other stuff."

"THAT IS SO FRICKIN' COOL!!" He exclaimed punching the air. "Wrestling match tomorrow at the meadow."

"Ok, no problem," I replied. Esme showed us to our rooms and we settled in for the night.

NewMoonNewMoonNewMoonNewMoonNewMoonNewMoonNewMoon 

Hey guys sorry if this is too short. It's getting late here and I'm tired. Don't hate me Sorry that I haven't updated. The next chapter I promise will be longer. Please review!!

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	10. Fights and Makeovers

Jacob4eva: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't reviewed in ages. Ugh! I hate studying. Anyway Bella and Emmett are going to fight, who's going to win? Dun, dun, dun! The results are as follows

**I don't own the Twilight series, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**BreakingDawnBreakingDawnBreakingDawnBreakingDawnBreakingDawn**

**(A/N: I'm high on sugar at the moment and I'm excited for the next Twilight book. YAY!)**

"_Ok, no problem," I replied. Esme showed us our rooms and we settled in for the night._

Bella's POV 

I stayed in a room with Heidi while Demetri, Devon and Jeremy shared a room. I felt so sorry for D, sharing a room with the most irritating vampire in history. Alice came to our room somewhere a round 3 am. She and Heidi have been discussing a shopping trip all night and hopefully it didn't involve me.

In the morning we went to a meadow not too far away from the house, The Cullens and my brothers and sister sat under a tent and watched Emmett and me. Alice was video taping the whole fight.

"Ready for the defeat of your life?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Pfft! The day I get beat by a girl is the day the Volturi drink animal blood," he snickered.

"Um, Emmett my family does drink animal blood now," I raised a brow and smiled.

"Oh yes, I knew that," he muttered. "Wait that means you're going to beat me! No! I refuse!" I laughed at Emmett for being… well Emmett.

We circled each other for a whole minute before Emmett lunged at me. We collided with a loud bang. Our hands were locked together and we were grinning. I dropped down on my back, causing Emmett to fall towards me; I kicked him in his stomach and moved out from under him. He lay there for a split second before getting up and attacking me again. This time he hit me square between my collarbones and I flew back a good fifteen yards. I gasped for the air that was knocked out of me by Emmett's punch. I got up trying not to show signs of weakness, as I got up Emmett threw himself at me again, him and I were in a death lock within seconds. I searched for a weak spot and saw his legs were spread wide, too wide. I looked up and grinned before he could even think about what I was grinning about I kicked his two legs in the opposite directions, causing him to fall in a sideways split. He fell and gasped.

"Mercy?" I asked. He nodded. As I helped him up he fell again clutching his, uh, 'area'. "Oh crap, sorry Em."

He lay in the floor groaning. "Guys! I think you should come here!" I yelled back to the tent that they were sitting in, all the family members were at my side in a flash, except for Alice, who was having fits of laughter as she watched the tape of Emmett and I fighting again and again. They helped Emmett into the tent and Carlisle did a check up on him. My family were now like Alice, they laughed till their sides hurt and started to roll on the floor. "Oh my gosh. Emmett I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that badly." I fought back a giggle.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You. Should. Have. Seen. His. Face!" Devon said laughing till his eyes bulged out. I rolled my eyes and went to check on Emmett.

Edward's POV 

Finally! Volterra has never looked this beautiful! My saviour, my hero from a monstrosity by the name of Jane. She is a walking nightmare I tell you! When I brought her inside the gates of Volterra all I could think about is freedom.

_Eddie poo…_ The nightmare called in her head. _Oh Eddie poo…_

"Don't call me that!" I yelled as I parked the car. She snickered. _Why? I think it's a cute nickname._ I growled in frustration. "Go inside, leave me alone now."

"You have to come with me," she said opening the car door. "I'm sure Aro would love see you again."

"Whatever," I retorted.

We walked down the tunnels to the throne room, where I met the Volturi the last time. Half way down the tunnel we were joined by Alec, Jane's twin brother. I swear those two live to drive me insane!

"Edward! I was wondering when I'd see you again!" said Aro a little too happily. "So how is everything?"

"Fine, thank you very much," I mumbled.

"That is splendid!" he clapped his hands together and turned to Jane. "Jane dear, where is Bella?"

She shifted her weight nervously on her two feet. "Um, well, she went to Forks to, um, hunt Victoria," She stuttered.

Aro's happy face suddenly turned to a death glare. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "Have the two of you gone completely insane! You leave her to fend off six vampires _ALONE!_" He yelled.

"I-I couldn't help it," Jane whispered. "She threatened to tie me to Edward's back if I didn't listen to her."

"Ugh! Children these days!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Thank the lord I told Demetri to take a few people to Forks before hand."

"Sorry Aro," Jane bowed her head down in apology.

He sighed. "That's all right Jane." He then turned to me. "I presume you will be staying here till Bella returns?"

"I don't think so, I have to return to my family," I said, but the real reason was because Bella, my angel was in Forks.

"I see, well take care. I'll have your plane tickets arranged for you," Aro nodded. "Send my regards to Carlisle."

"I will," and with that I left to see my sweet Bella.

"Edward!" someone called me, as I was about to climb out the tunnel. I turned around to a pair of shiny gold eyes.

Bella's POV 

We were now sitting in the living room. Heidi and Alice whispering things to each other, glancing my way every ten minutes. Rosalie was cuddled against Emmett, Jasper was reading, Carlisle and Esme were watching TV and the boys of my family were being total idiots. Devon was planning _MY _life after we got married, which obviously will _NEVER _happen. Jeremy was planning his life with the new vampire _AND_ me! Ugh these boys just won't quit! The only person thinking decent thoughts was Demetri.

_MAKE OVER!_ Someone screeched in their head. _Oh crap, I know she heard that!_ I turned around and stared in horror as Heidi and Alice leaped at me. I flew out the door as quick as possible, but was just a split second too late. Emmett, Jasper and Demetri had grab hold o me before I could escape. _I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WERE ALL IN ON THIS!!!_

"NO!!" I screamed. "LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Heh heh heh, sorry Bella, this payback," Emmett grinned. "Whose room Alice?"

"Mine," she replied and skipped along side Heidi up the stairs.

I struggled, but the three boys kept a firm hold. Emmett and Demetri held onto my arms and Jasper restrained my legs. I couldn't move at all. Once in Alice's room, they chained me down.

"Demetri! How could you?" I yelled at him. He was leaning against the doorframe.

"I thought it would be interesting," he shrugged. "Alice said that you'd look so beautiful that even I will fall for you."

I shuddered at the thought of having another Labrador follow me around Volterra. "Please," I pleaded. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Alice, Heidi and Rosalie came in wearing identical outfits. Emmett and Demetri were guarding the door. _Damn!_

Alice started off with my hair; she put two streaks of black highlights in my hair before putting it up in curlers. Rosalie did my makeup and Heidi picked out the outfit that would fit the best with the makeup and the hair. I sat in the torture chamber for hours, begging it would just end, when finally it did.

"See Bella that wasn't so bad," chimed Heidi.

"Says you," I grumbled back. "Can I go now?"

"Don't you want to see how you look?" Alice pouted.

I sighed. "Fine."

All three girls squealed and moved away from the mirror in front of me. I gasped. That could not be me! The girl staring back in the mirror had long brown and black curls falling down her back, her cheeks had I slight shade of pink and her lips were red as roses. I wore a strapless sapphire blue dress that went down to my knees. I was even more beautiful than I was in my normal form, if that was even possible.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie asked from behind me. I looked into their minds and found out why they had dressed me up.

"It's… amazing," I breathed. "But seriously guys, you dress me up because Edward is coming home? Honestly this is a waste of makeup, money and time."

They shrugged. "We had fun." And they high fived each other.

"Can we come in now?" Demetri asked from the door. "Is it safe? Is Bella going to murder?"

"Come on in," Alice said undoing the chains. _I wonder how they got the dress on me?_

Everyone walked in and gasped. _Ta da!_ I thought. _My goodness these girls are miracle workers! _That thought came from _ALL _the males, except for Carlisle. _Oh how nice, now I'll have four lovesick puppies following me around Volterra. Can this get any worse?_ Oh no, I shouldn't have thought that, because whenever I do, it gets worse. And without a doubt it did. Devon and Jeremy tried to grab me as thy saw me. _Pervs, I'm so going to tell Aro about this._ Demetri was containing his actions but his thoughts ran wild. _This is going to be a long week._

"Boys keep your thoughts and hands to yourself please, otherwise I'll be forced to hurt you," I said.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" a velvet voice called from downstairs.

"Upstairs," Esme called out the door. "Edward, be a dear and stay out of everyone's heads please, we have a surprise."

"Sure," he replied. _I wonder what it is?_ He thought. _Damn they have a nice house!_ Came another voice. Wait a minute, isn't that Alec's voice?

I stood up and ran to the stairs, before any of the family members could catch me. At the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward, Alec and Jane. _I wonder what all the com…_ they thought together, but they didn't finish it, because they all looked up and saw me at the top of the staircase.

"Bella!" Alec and Jane exclaimed and ran to me. They hugged me tightly and were saying how they begged Edward and Aro to let them come here. I laughed.

"Bella, what happened? Why are you dressed up?" asked Jane and Alec at the same time. Talk about taking the word right out of their mouths.

"I was hit by three hurricanes," I explained. "Hurricane Alice, Hurricane Heidi and Hurricane Rosalie."

Jane giggled. "But you're so pretty now, not that you weren't already."

I laughed again ruffled her hair. "Nice save." Turned to Alec. "Alec! How's my favourite brother?"

"I'm good," he grinned.

"HEY! I thought I was your favourite brother!" Demetri and Emmett cried at the same time.

"Not anymore since you put me through that torture," I sang. I pecked Jane and Alec on the cheek before confronting Edward. "Hello Edward."

"Hello Bella," he said. _She is so beautiful._ He thought.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled back and tapped his temple. _I haven't forgotten yet._

"You better not," I grinned. I jumped as Alice popped up beside me along with Rosalie and Heidi.

_Ask her out, you nut!_ They all thought at the same time._ Bella say yes!_ They directed the thought to me this time.

"Um, Bella?" Edward said softly. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Do you, um, want to see a movie tonight?"

I stole a quick glance at Devon and Jeremy's face, pure shock and horror was plastered across their features._ Say no say no say no! T_hey thought. I giggled. "Of course Edward, I'd love to."

Everyone, except for Devon and Jeremy cheered. I was happy and surprised that Demetri didn't object. I went up to him and peck his cheek to show how grateful I was. He smiled and gave me a hug. "As long as you're happy."

"Thanks D," I smiled

"Anytime," he smiled back.

I turned to Edward and stared into his beautiful topaz-gold eyes. _Her eyes are violet today?_

MidnightSunMidnightSunMidnightSunMidnightSunMidnightSunMidnightSun 

**Hey y'all this is chapter 10! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it . I got writers block halfway through the chapter and so it took me longer than it usually would. If you want POV chapters from any of the other character please let me know. Anyhoo… PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	11. Brotherly and sisterly love?

**Jacob4eva: Hey everyone! OMC! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've so busy, it's going to kill me soon. Anyhoo, I'm back for today and I can probably only update twice a week now. Sorry! Don't hurt me!**

**I don't own any of the Twilight series unfortunately. cries**

_I turned to Edward and stared into his beautiful topaz-gold eyes. _Her eyes are gold today?

Edward's POV 

"Um, Bella?" I said nervously scratching the back of my head. _What if she doesn't want me back? But I don't blame her if she doesn't after all it is my fault._ "Do you, um, want to see a movie tonight?"

I watched Bella as she stole a quick glance at the two boys behind her. She giggled as the two boys chanted for her to say no. "Of course Edward, I'd love to."

My dead non-beating heart practically leapt out of my chest as I heard those words. Cheers of approval erupted around us even from Demetri. Bella ran up to him and pecked his cheek, they smiled at each other and he gave Bella a hug. They had a quick conversation that I didn't quite catch and my angel turned to face me. I looked at her beautiful face, taking in every feature. I stopped at her eyes. They were a soft violet color. _Her eyes are violet today?_ The last time I saw her, her eyes were lilac.

My angel smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. But before we could do anything else the two boys behind her leapt at me and wrestled me to the ground, with nothing other than sheer bloody murder on their minds. "Devon! Jeremy! Get off of him now!" I heard Bella scream. They ignored her and started to punch and kick me. Before they could have their third attack, they were being thrown off me and out the door. I got up and saw a snarling Bella. Her eyes were no longer violet but pitch black. The boys growled back in return and her eyes started to spark, the spark grew larger and her eyes now looked like glowing embers. The two boys hair suddenly caught alight and they squealed as they tried to put it out.

I stood there bewildered and turned my attention to Bella again. She had straightened herself up and with a click of her fingers the fire was out.

Bella's POV 

I watched in amusement as Devon and Jeremy squealed trying to put out my fire. Feeling that they've learnt their lesson I straightened myself up and put out the fire. "Want to try that again?" I asked. They stood still and shook their heads. "Apologize to Edward." They were silent. "NOW!" I shouted.

They turned to Edward and mumbled a quick apology. Edward nodded once to show he forgave them. "Go up to your rooms or go hunting, I don't want to see either of you," I growled at them. They nodded once and ran up to their room. The smell of burnt hair still lingered in the air and everyone's thoughts were pretty entertaining, most of them were thinking of how much I was like a mother or older sister._ Well if I don't keep them in place, who will?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bella? Are you all right?" it was Alice.

I smiled down at her. "I'm fine, don't worry." Everyone started shuffling out the room, and now only Edward and me was left. There was an awkward silence that hung around.

"Bella?" Edward called me.

"Yes Edward?" I smiled.

"Why are you eyes not the normal vampire colors?" he asked.

I fell silent. I wasn't sure how to answer this. I remember Aro telling me something about it but I thought it wasn't important so didn't listen. "Um, I think you should ask Carlisle. He should know."

He nodded and we made our way up to Carlisle's study. Edward knocked on the door. "Come in." Came his reply.

We entered his study and stood by the door. "Yes, Edward, Bella. How may I help you?" He said smiling.

"Carlisle. Edward would like to know about my, um, eye color," I said. "Do you know about what I am?"

He nodded and turned to a very confused Edward. "Edward, Bella sit down," Edward and I sat. "Have you ever heard of the legend and prophecy of the Vampetess?"

Hey guys. Sorry I'll only be able to update once or twice a week. My exams are coming up so I can't go on the computer that often. Sorry that my chapter aren't that long. Don't hate me! Anyhoo… review please and wish me luck on my exams!

**XxJacobevaxX**


	12. Vampetess

**Jacob4eva: Hey everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying my chapters. Sorry I'm not updating as soon as I should. Forgive me. I finished typing this chapter long ago already but Microsoft Word decided to delete it before I could save anything. Oh well, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!**

**I don't own any of the Twilight series or characters, even though I wish every night that I did.**

_He nodded and turned to a very confused Edward. "Edward, Bella sit down," Edward and I sat. "Have you ever heard of the legend and prophecy of the Vampetess?"_

**Bella's POV**

I watched silently as Edward shook his head. He fell silent and listened intently to Carlisle.

"In legend, it is said that every century an unusual, female magical creature is born. We call the vampire that is born a Vampetess. A werewolf we would call a Weremistress." Carlisle explained. "Now the prophecy says that in four centuries time, after the after the first ruler takes to her throne and the Volturi is formed, four extraordinary creatures will be born, they will be stronger than any on this earth and have powers beyond imagination. There will two werewolves and two vampires. These four are said to bring peace to vampires and werewolves and all magical creatures. All will respect them as leaders and follow every command, until the war breaks out. Two of-"

This caught my attention and I interrupted Carlisle. "What war, Carlisle? Aro didn't mention a war to me."

"This war will be of magical creatures that have sold their souls for power that does not exist, they call themselves the Soul Killers," he stated.

"What do you mean by, sold their soul?" Edward asked.

"There is a vampire that is going around the world recruiting stupid, power hungry creatures to over throw and take over the World of Magical Creatures," I told him. _But we already don't have souls._ Edward thought. "No Edward you do have a soul, if you didn't have a soul you wouldn't be able to love or feel any emotion at all. Anyway, the deal you would make with this vampire is that, she will promise you a very high rank once she has taken over. But to join this vampire's army you have to offer your soul to her." Edward still looked confused. "This vampire's power is too take another's soul, but she can't just take it, you have to offer it."

"How do you know it's a woman? And what does she do with the soul?" This time it was Carlisle that asked. "I've heard of the entire soul taking story but the rest is all new to me."

I stared at the floor for a few seconds before answering. "That was my first mission," I said almost a whisper. "Aro sent me out to find information on this vampire. I tracked a group of the Soul Killers to London; they tried to kill me because I am apparently one of the four rulers to take over the Magical World. She was there hidden in the middle of the group that I tracked. Before she could kill me she was thrown back by a huge ball of fire. After that she fled and I passed out. When I woke up I was in my room in Volterra." Carlisle nodded. "As for what she does with the souls, I'm not entirely sure but this is what I heard. Once you offer your soul and she takes it you die immediately and your soul is made into a Soul Killer. So basically a Soul Killer is nothing but a solid ghost."

"That's creepy," I looked up and saw that my family and Edward's family had come inside. It was Emmett that spoke. I saw the images that went through Demetri's head; they were of when I came back that day from London. I had scratches and cuts all over my body, both my legs were broken in three different places. Edward cringed as he saw the images and I'm sure Jasper felt his fear, since it was practically radiating off him.

"Carlisle?" I broke the silence.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What were you going to say before I interrupted you?" _I could always read his mind, but I think the rest of them should know._ I mentally sighed.

"Well, two of the four Heirs were already born. But there is something wrong with the prophecy; two of the four Heirs were born the same century. Bella, it is confirmed that you are no doubt the fourth Heir. The third Heir is…" Both I gasped as I saw the image of the third Heir. It was the werewolf girl that was with the Quileute pack…"Leah." Carlisle, Edward and I said together.

"What!? How is that possible?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

Carlisle shrugged. "Fate, I guess."

My family had moved out the room since they already knew most of this. I heard Devon and Jeremy still complaining in their heads about how Edward stole 'their' girl. I shook my head and heard Edward chuckle. _Ok so how am I going to ruin Bella's date? Maybe I should ask D?_ Idiot Devon. I sighed. "Emmett, can you do me a favor tonight?"

"Um, ok. That depends on what it is" he said cautiously.

I laughed, "Please baby sit my so-called-brothers. Do ANYTHING you like with them."

He grinned. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you a Hummer," I offered. He eyes widened and he started to bounce like a child on Christmas. "Uh, Emmett? I thought Alice was the only one that bounces." Everyone laughed.

"And speaking of tonight…" Alice and Rosalie rubbed their hands together with evil glee. _OH CRAP!_ I was out the room in a flash. "Bella come back!"

As I reached the front door, I ran into something hard and toppled to the ground. As I tried to get up, a pair of cold hands held onto my waist. "I missed you too, baby," someone chuckled._ Oh no! Oh no no no no no NO!_ I got up and sprint back into the house straight into Alice's trap. As soon as I was inside the nightmares hit me like a bomb. First, World war Heidi tackled me to the ground, then World war Alice covered my head up so I could set their heads alight to distract them, then finally World war Rosalie tied me up like a dead animal. It took all three girls to carry me upstairs. "MAKE OVER! MAKE OVER!" They chanted all the way up the stairs. "NOOOOOO! Edward, help me!" I screamed. "Alice, Rosalie, Heidi! PUT ME DOWN! ONE TORTURE MAKE OVER A DAY IS ENOUGH!"

"For you maybe," they giggled

"NOOOO!" I let out one last scream before I was shut away from 'civilized' people by Jane. _Jane was in on this too!? Wasn't she in my room playing with Alec?_

**Edward's POV**

I was still busy taking in the news of Bella being an Heir to rule the Magical world, when she disappeared from beside me. I heard the front door open Alice shout for Bella to come back. Jane came in just as Alice ran out. "What happened here?"

"The girls want to give Bella a second make over," Esme explained.

Jane's face lit up. "MAKE OVER! I WANNA JOIN! HEIDI!!" Jane ran up the stair to tell Heidi about Bella's second make over.

I went down stairs and watched in amusement as Bella was tackled by the three girls. She screamed as the girls chanted like they were doing a sacrifice ritual. _Ah my sweet Bella._ I heard someone think. I whipped around and saw the last person I would invite into my home. Felix. Demetri came down the stairs with Alec on his shoulders.

"Felix?" Demetri called. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"The one and only," Felix grinned. But Demetri glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Felix shrugged. "I had spare time. So I decided to pay my dear, sweet Bella a visit. And since she's hanging around with _you_, she's probably bored to tears."

"Too bad that's what you think," Demetri snorted. "She's already taken Edward back." _Thank god she did. If she ever got together with this dumb ass, it will snow in Volterra's tunnels._ I laughed and Demetri grinned at me.

"WHAT!?" Felix was clearly stunned.

_Don't worry Edward. He's an idiot. Bella makes it very clear to him that she isn't interested, but his ego is too big for him to handle._ I laughed as he showed me images of Felix being rejected by Bella. I turned my attention back to Felix that was now advancing toward me. "Stop where you are Felix." It was Alec that spoke.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do pip-squeak?" he spat.

"Nothing. I'll let Bella do the killing," he pointed up the stairs to a beautiful goddess that was glaring daggers. I stared at this beautiful creature, gaping like a fish, as she advanced down the stairs to give me a long passionate kiss.

"Hey hey hey! We have children here, save it for the date," Alec moaned. We laughed and headed out the door, leaving a seethingly jealous Felix behind.

**Hey everyone. My exams are in two weeks time! I'm so nervous! And plus I hate studying. Sorry I don't update as often, but I'm writing whenever I have time, so I'm begging all of you to please be slightly more patient with me. Thanks! Please tell me if you would like me to add anything to the chapters. Well goodbye for now! Until the next chapter!! **

**P.S The Vampetess thing… Is part of the book I'm writing. So is the war and the four Heirs that are to rule the Magical World, except in my book the POV is from a girl named Jolin Illuve (pronounced Joe-lean Ill-oo-vay) I really hope I can get it published. Wish me luck! **

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	13. Trouble

**Jacob4eva: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm updating so slowly. Thank you so much for still reading! Unfortunately I must announce that I can only update the chapters during weekends or every second weekend, because of my exams and sporting activities. Thank you again for reading!**

_Little voice in my head__: I'm back! Here's the disclaimer! Jacob4eva does not own Twilight, no matter how much she wishes! Muahahahahaha_

_**BellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBella**_

"_Hey hey hey! We have children here, save it for the date," Alec moaned. We laughed and headed out the door leaving a seethingly jealous Felix behind._

**Bella's POV**

We walked silently to Edward's car, with Felix's cursing ring in my ears. _Wonderful now I have three Labradors to follow me around!_ I sighed. _Like two weren't enough to make me go completely crazy._ When we reached Edward's car he opened the door for me like a prefect gentlemen. I thanked him as I stepped in and we were off to the movies. We decided on some random romance, Edward once again being the gentlemen he was, paid for the movie

We found our seats and settled down to wait for the movie to start._ Now for operation kill relationship! _I heard a voice say. Felix. I rolled my eyes in irritation. Edward looked at me with questioning eyes. _Felix, am I right?_ I nodded. _What do you want to do about it?_ I replied through telepathic images **(A/N If there are powers I didn't mention, that means that they are powers she took from previous vampires.)** He grinned as he saw my plan. We walked out of the theatre as quickly as possible, but just slow enough for a human. I heard Felix's footsteps behind us all the way. How this boy managed to follow anyone was beyond me, I could hear him miles away. Edward and I stopped at a park and hid. I hid our scents and set a false trail straight to the forest. It lead to a tiny clearing **(A/N Not Edward's clearing) **where a lonely but strong tree grew. Edward had run back to the house to grab a few things for my little scheme. I tailed Felix to the edge of the clearing and waited for Edward to bring my supplies. He was back within the last five seconds. _Remember the plan?_ I asked him in his head. He nodded with a grin, he gave the things he took from his house to me and went to carry out my plan. Rustling sounds came from the other end of the clearing. The distraction. As soon as Felix's focus was shifted I sprang up and tackled him to the ground. Edward tied him in chains to the tree in the clearing. _Hehehe revenge on the pitiful Labrador has finally come!_ In a split seconds time I put a long pink, frilly dress that _WAS_ meant for me might I add, over Felix's clothing. He stared at the pink frills in horror. I giggled. The next step was makeup. "Edward? Would you like to do the honors?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Why certainly," he bowed and started laughing at Felix's horrified face. He took the darkest shade of red lipstick that he could find and put a thick layer of it on Felix's lips. Felix was screaming in fear as Edward took out mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, blush and base all in different colors. I was rolling on the floor in laughter when Edward finished. I swear if I still needed to breath I would have passed out by now. Edward joined in on my laughter after he admired his work. After we calmed down, we took Felix home (he was still wearing the dress and make up). When we opened the door I cracked up laughing again at the scene inside.

"What? You said to baby sit," said Emmett grinning.

As I regained myself from laughing, I looked at Emmett while holding my sides together. Emmett was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and under Emmett was my two struggling brothers bound tightly by thick ropes. Emmett didn't even notice that my brothers were throwing curse after curse at him. They struggled a lot trying to shove the oversized vampire off themselves, without any success.

"Bella! Get this miserable oaf off of us!" shouted Devon.

I signaled Emmett to get off of them. "Demetri!" I called up the stairs. He was there in a flash along with Jane and Alec. "Meet our new sister." I stepped away and revealed a hideous Felix. I counted on my head, three_…two…one,_ on the count of one everyone on the room started having fits of laughter.

"Dude. What. The. Hell. Happened. To. You?!" Emmett choked holding Jeremy, which was also leaning on Emmett, for support.

Felix hid his face. "This is what happens when you try to crash one of my dates," I said. Felix suddenly started to sob. _I've never been so humiliated. _He wailed in his head. I sighed. I really shouldn't feel sorry for him, but he's still my brother. I took his wrist and pulled him up the stairs to my room. Heidi was on the bed reading a fashion magazine; she looked up as I opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Felix.

"Bella? What did you do to him!" she asked, completely bewildered.

"I had to teach him a lesson on respect, but unfortunately I'm going soft on him because he's about to 'cry'," I sighed and shook my head. "C'mon." I pulled Felix to the bathroom and got rid of the make up and dress. "Learnt your lesson?" He nodded silently. "Ok, done. Now go away and leave Edward alone," I warned him. He nodded again and left our room.

I went and sat next to Heidi on the bed and closed my eyes. "I swear these brothers of mine are going to mean the end of me one day."

Heidi laughed. "Well, you are beautiful, and all your brothers want to be more than just brothers to you. Even Caius and Marcus…" she trailed off.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. "You're kidding me right? They're my uncles! Oh for gods sake! Men and boys are so ridiculous!" I threw my hands up in the air. I got up. "I'm going to see Edward, see you later Heidi."

"Bye," she waved and returned to her magazines.

I found Edward playing on the piano. His fingers danced over the keys like the singing wind. The song he played sounded familiar, and then it hit me. Whenever I needed to sleep, thanks to my human qualities, this song would play automatically in my head and put me to sleep. I listened quietly by the door and took in every note. He stopped and looked up at me with an unreadable expression.

"Edward? Did you write this song?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Do you remember it?"

"Well, because of my human qualities I have to sleep. And whenever I do, this song would automatically play in my head," I explained. He nodded again, but this time slowly.

"I wrote it for you when you were still human," he started playing again.

"It's a really beautiful song," I commented.

He smiled. "Just like you." He paused. "I want to take you somewhere, come with me," I took my hand and led me out the house. "Will you be able to keep up?" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I was built for speed. And plus, I probably run faster than you do." He laughed. _We'll see._ And he took off, with me right on his heels.

I was half a meter behind him when he decided to stop. Since I was so close to him I didn't manage to stop in time and collided with Edward. With a loud bang we rolled to the floor and I lay on top of Edward. I felt my cheeks turn a new shade of red as I got off of him. I helped Edward up and looked at my surroundings. We were in a clearing, although it was more of a meadow. The moonlight revealed flowers of all sorts that grew in the meadow, the smell was overwhelming as well.

I was gaping like fish. "Edward this is… WOW." I couldn't think of anything better to say.

He chuckled. "I knew you'd like it. It was our meadow before you left."

We sat down at the centre of the meadow and looked at the sky where a full moon hung, along with millions of stars that shone like diamonds in a spotlight. I was getting tired from the quiet, it was so peaceful. The first essence of peace that I've felt ever since I was turned. I decided to look through Edwards about our past. I lay my head on Edwards shoulder and his arm weaved around my waist. I closed my eyes and dreamt of our past. My dream started with my first day of school… **(Whole Twilight story up to where Edward kissed Sheila.) **When I woke up it was dawn. And Edward was by my side watching me with a slight look of amusement on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on.

"Edward!" I exclaimed

"Yes, Bella what's wrong. Did I do something to offend you? I'm so sorry!" he panicked.

"Sheesh, Edward relax you didn't do anything. Oh I missed you so much!" I kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter.

"B-but Bella, I didn't go anywhere. I was here the whole time," Edward said giving me a confused look.

"I remember Edward. I remember everything!" I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes and slapped him. He was shocked at my reaction.

"What on earth was that for?" he demanded.

"That, dear Edward was for kissing that crack whore straight after I saved you from a suicidal attempt," I said in a simple voice. He looked so miserable and guilty that it looked so adorable. "And this…" I gave him a long passionate kiss, "is for coming after me and staying in Volterra for three years just for me." He looked a bit happier after that. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. I traced his jaw line all the way down to his chin. He held his arms tighter to my waist and pulled me closer, slowly closing the distance between us. Just before our lips met someone called me from behind. **(A little cliché I know) **I turned around to see Jacob running toward me and Edward. We stood up and greeted him; I could feel the tension between the two boys, like a bad smell being released. Their muscles flexed and their jaws tightened,

"Oh, will you boys relax! I thought you were friends," I huffed. _Boys will be boys, but what can you do about it?_ "I swear if the both of you continue to act like mere children I will tie the two of you together for the rest of your lives!"

"Sorry," they muttered and shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyway… So Jake, how may I help you?"

"It's about Leah." _Oh crap_. "She been a bit weird lately and since you are a girl, Sam asked if you could help her out."

I nodded. "Sure thing."_ It must be the purge she's enduring for the transformation._ I thought to Edward. _What purge?_ I sighed. _I'll tell you when I'm breaking the news to the rest of the pack._

"Jake take me to Leah please," I turned my attention back to Jacob. "And Jacob, I needed to talk with the rest of your pack. Once I'm there can you call them to Leah's house please?"

He nodded once and led the way to La Push. We stopped outside Jacob's house.

"Leah is in my room, I'll show you where it is," he said.

I smiled. "No need. Just go call your pack." He nodded again and turned to leave. _I wonder what Sam is going to say when he finds __**TWO**__ bloodsuckers in my house?_ "Watch your manners Jacob Black." I tapped my temple to show I was a mind reader as well. He ushered a quick apology and walked out the door. Edward and I advanced to Jacob's room and found Leah staring out the window. Jacob's room was wrecked. _Poor Leah. She must be so agitated and scared. At least I had someone there to tell me what was happening to me. _"Leah?" Her head snapped up and she started to growl. I put a hand up to show I meant no harm._ Edward, wait outside. Your scent is agitating her even more._ He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. "Leah, do you want me to explain to you what is happening to you?" She nodded; her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Would you like to hear it now or when your pack arrives?"

"I'll wait," she squeaked and started to cry. I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. There were voices coming from down stairs.

"Leah, your pack is here."

I kept a hold on Leah while we descended down to the rest of her pack. I could tell the purge was at its strongest point.

"HE BROKE THE TREATY! WE SHOULD JUST CUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Paul was shouting at the top of his voice.

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me and Leah. Leah was holding her head from Paul's screaming. "I believe you would like an explanation for Leah's behavior?" All, except Edward, nodded. "Sit down and please refrain from raising your voices."

I explained the whole story on the Vampetess and Weremistress. "What Leah is going through now, is the purge. This is the stage where her body is transforming in order for her to take the throne. An heir has the ability to control a season and element. For example my element is Air and my season is Spring. Leah's element will most likely be Earth and her season Summer."

"When will this war happen?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "No one knows. But it will be soon, after Leah's purge is over, the two heirs that have already taken the throne will come for us."

"How do you know all this real?" Paul gave me a suspicious look.

I rolled my eyes. I lifted my hand and sent Paul through the door with a gale of wind. "Enough proof?" I called out the door. Paul came stumbling back inside.

"Yeah."

From beside me Leah gasped. Everyone jumped to her aid. I raised my hand to stop them. "Don't touch her. Her temperature now is enough to burn a hole through your skin." They all sat back down. Leah grabbed at the couch and vines started to crawl over it. Gasps erupted from everyone. I laughed. "If you think that's scary, you should have seen what I did to Volterra during my purge."

"Really? What happened?" asked Embry.

"Let's just say I swept the Volturi off their feet… and out the country," I added with a small giggle. Leah had relaxed; I put a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Still too hot." I sent a cool breeze at her.

"Why can you touch her and we can't?" demanded Jared.

"You pervert," Leah managed to choke in a weak voice.

He blushed. "You know what I mean."

I giggled. "I'm a Vampetess, she's a Weremistress. It doesn't affect the heirs."

A knock came from the door and Sam went to answer it. "That's not possible!"

Edward and I bolted to the door as soon as I saw the image in Sam's head. Sam backed away as I growled and confronted, Victoria.

_**EdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdwardEdward**_

**FINALLY!!! OMC I can't believe I haven't updated in so long! I'm really sorry, but my exams are giving me grey hairs. GREY HAIRS! I mean I'm only fourteen! Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Oh and BTW I'm not updating unless I have at least 15 reviews. MUAHAHAHA. Evil I know, but people aren't reviewing enough and that upsets me. Although thank you to all those that put my story as their favorite. It really means a lot to me. Well thanks again for reading. Please tell me if there is anything you would like me to put in my next chapter. Bye for now!**

**Kisses all my readers on the cheek and makes a small curtsy/bow Its 11:30pm I'm off to bed. Good night1**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	14. Heirs

**Jacob4eva: Hey everyone!! Thanks so much for the encouragement. I'm proud to announce that my story will continue. Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!!**

**Annoying voice: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Edward and I bolted to the door as soon as I saw the image in Sam's head. Sam backed away as I growled and confronted. Victoria._

**Bella's POV**

I crouched and growled prepared to attack along with Edward and the Quilette pack. In my opinion we looked pretty convincing, but Victoria didn't even flinch. She stood at the door and snickered. _What the hell?_ Everyone thought at the same time.

"Isabella, stop your games and take me to The Earth," Victoria said in a serious tone.

_What the hell is she talking about? Has she gone completely mental? Did my attack give her brain damage? She is standing ON the bloody Earth! _I thought to myself.

"How in the name on vile bloodsuckers did you survive?" snarled Jacob. _I watched her get ripped into shreds and burned!_

"Survive wha-" she stopped. "Ooooh that." She giggled as realization stung her face. "I forgot how much I look like me sister."

I was confused. I relaxed slightly, but kept on full alert. Victoria stepped into Jacob's little house and several growls erupted from behind me. She stopped.

"Calm down puppies," she chuckled. "I mean you no harm."

"Maybe, but we don't think the same way," said Paul, he was shaking the house.

Victoria laughed. "And what are you going to do? Take a piss on my shoes?"

Paul roared and leaped, forgetting to phase. But before he could reach her I grabbed his shirt collar and threw him back where he was standing. _Paul, calm down! She can and WILL rip you to shreds before you can say 'oops'._ I thought to him. He growled again, but stayed where he was.

"What do you want Victoria?" I said in an icy tone.

She sighed. "So unobservant. Take a closer look, Isabella." She held up her hand as though to surrender.

I edged cautiously toward her. That's when I noticed her eyes. They weren't red or black, but bright orange and glowed like embers in a fire. She was one of the heirs.

I shook my head. "Th-that's impossible."

"Look closer," she urged.

I walked up to her slowly, dropping all my defenses. _What are you doing?_ Jacob and Edward screamed into my head. I ignored them. I was now a few inches away from Victoria. I noticed her structure wasn't cat-like and heat was radiating off her like a bonfire. This was not Victoria.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by your sister?" I asked.

"I am a triplet. My name is Vanessa and Victoria was my sister," she stated. The group of boys was getting agitated. "My third sister is near and the fourth Heir is in grave danger. Where is she?"

"She is resting," I said. "You say your third sister is near and Leah is in danger. Why is that? Surely she cannot fight off a pack of werewolves, a vampire and two Heirs."

"You are right she cannot on her own, but as you see my sister is the leader of the Soul Killers."

I nodded in understanding and walked over to Leah. As I tried to make her stand, she gasped as her feet hit the ground. I lay her back down slowly. "Sorry, Vanessa, her state is too critical. I cannot move her."

She thought for a minute. "You can teleport can you not?" I nodded. "Teleport to the Bermuda triangle." I nodded again. But as I was about pick her up, I saw the look on the boys' faces. I took each of their features in. I wasn't leaving them here in danger of being killed.

"Vanessa, I'm not leaving unless my friends and family come with," I said.

"Isabella! That is crazy talk!"

"To you maybe, but these are my friends and I am not leaving them! Leah will not leave either!" I argued.

She threw her arm up in the air. "Ugh! How is it that fate chose the most stubborn person on earth to be an Heir? Fine we will take your family and friends to the Bermuda as well."

"YES SCORE!" I shouted and laughed. I picked Leah up and was about to teleport when Sam stopped me.

"But hold on the Bermuda is only ocean and rock," he protested.

Vanessa shook her head and laughed. "Poor misguided pup. That is merely a cover story."

"But-" he was cut off by a wave of Vanessa's hand.

"Isabella, go there now, I sense my sister in the neighboring state, and we must act fast," she said walking toward Leah and me. The boys parted reluctantly and let her pass. "Go now."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," I said standing up and picking Leah up bridal style. I shut my eyes and pin pointed the Bermuda's global position. I felt a gush of wind and Leah holding onto my shirt for dear life. My feet landed with a soft thud and the sound of waves reached my ears. When I opened my eyes all I saw was mist. I tried to clear it with my power but it didn't work. I looked down and saw pearly white sand. _Sand? That must mean this is a beach and a beach is usually connected to an island._ I turned around and started to walk. As I started walking I heard the soft thud of footsteps, I stopped and listened, they continued and I heard a chuckle.

"So you heard me, I see your hearing is more advanced than a normal vampire's," a girl said. I stared silently into the mist as a young girl wove her way through the blanket of white. This girl smelled of vampire, but her eyes were a bright crystal blue. She was an Heir.

"I see you are an Heir. Did Vanessa tell you of my arrival?" She smiled and nodded. "Lead the way then."

She turned without a word and I followed silently. As we proceeded the mist cleared and we were standing in a crisp green field. Trees surrounded the field and flowers of all sorts complimented the green of the grass. I gaped at this field. I felt a slight tug on my shirt and remembered Leah. I started following the Heir again. I moved around the trees and a castle came into view. I felt my eyes widened and I started gaping again. It was fifteen storey's high (at least) and twelve times the size of the Cullen's place.

"Magnificent is it not?" asked the girl. I nodded unable to talk. "Come." The girl gestured me to walk on.

We entered the castle and I tried not to be distracted. But it was so beautiful; I couldn't help but admire it. Everything looked as though it were made of crystal. It shone and glistened as the sun above raced through the doors. The girl led me up a set of glass stairs. To the highest room on the East tower. The room was curtain with dark crimson fabric and the floor layered in a crème carpet. A four-poster bed draped in red silk sat in the far right hand corner. I lay Leah down and left.

"The top floors are the floors of the Weremistress and Vampetess," explained the girl. "East side is the quarters of the werewolves and West side is the vampires. The quarter will be shared with other creatures and are divided into women and men."

I nodded. "I must be getting back I have a few people I need to bring. What's your name?"

"My name is Miranda and I am the Vampetess. Vanessa is the Weremistress."

I nodded again and left to fetch my family and friends.

As I stepped in the door, eight terrified boys attacked me. They clung and hid behind me like scared children. "Why are you hiding?"

"Vanessa! She's insane!" exclaimed Embry.

I cocked my head to one side and walked in the house. Parts of the wall were charred from fire, though all the furniture was still in tact. I walked into the living room and saw a very relaxed Vanessa on the couch.

"Isabella! Back so soon?" she sang.

"I think not soon enough," I muttered. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I merely tried to teach those puppies and you boyfriend some manners."

I sighed and walked outside to the boys. They were huddled together. I noticed Edward was missing. _He went home._ Jacob thought. I nodded thanks. "You know, I don't understand how you guys and Vanessa don't get along. She's a werewolf." I sighed, as the boys remained silent. _Vanessa?_ I sent her a message through telepathy. _Yep._ She replied._ How are we going to do this? Oh by the way, how in the name of Leah Clearwater did you get here?_ She chuckled._ Magic._ I sighed. _Funny Vanessa, funny. Anyway, answer my question. How are we going to do all this?_ There was I pause._ Get all the people you are going to save together, that's the first step-_ I blocked her out from there. _Take one step at a time._ I thought to myself.

"Boys, we're going to the Cullen's. Get your families and meet me there," I ordered. They nodded and went.

"Well done, Isabella. You will make a fine queen," Vanessa said from behind me.

"Thank you. Can you go to the Cullen's and tell them I'm on my way? I need to fetch my family and a few human friends," I asked.

She nodded. "By the way. If you are bringing in human friends, I recommend you keep a close eye on them. We have human drinkers on the island."

I nodded and we went our separate ways.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Hey everyone. I probably won't update for a while. I've had to deal with two deaths this week and I'm not handling it well at all. One of the deaths was of a close friend and as a favor I would like to ask you to please read a story he wrote before his accident. His story is called **_**Midnight**_ **by **_**Vampwolf**_**. It isn't a Twilight story and it isn't yet finished. I really hope all of you would read it.**

**Edward/Kevin I'll miss you…**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	15. The first battle of war

**Jacob4eva: Hey guys I'm back!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm happy that you are still reading my story! Thanks a million!**

**I don't own Twilight! Sobs and cries**

_I nodded and we went our separate ways._

**Bella's POV**

I flew through the trees toward the direction of Charlie's house. I felt the wind in my hair as the landscape was a blur beside me._ I wonder how I'm supposed to explain this._ I thought. I skid to a stop outside the door. Charlie's cruiser was parked outside. I looked at the watch Aro had bought me for my birthday. 8pm. I climbed up the tree that led to my room and looked inside, they hadn't moved anything. I saw Renee lying on my bed with a photo of me in her hands, her eyes were puffy. I heard Phil's thoughts from Charlie's room. _I wonder if we'll ever find her._ I heard the T.V and knew that Charlie was in the T.V room, probably watching the game, but to my surprise he was watching the news. Some thing he never does. I took an unnecessary breath and jumped from the tree with a grace that I'll never get use to. I walked silently to the door and nervously rapped three times. I heard Charlie get up from the couch and trudge to the door. He opened the door and stared at me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"B-B-Bella?" he stammered.

I smiled shyly and said. "Hey dad, long time no see." It pained me to look at Charlie. Though he was dressed appropriately, his hair was untidy and his chin unshaved, he was a mess.

"I must be crazy, you must be from my imagination," his hands were at his head and he was shaking his head.

"Dad it's really me! Look!" I reached out and took his hands away from his head and held them. "I'm not of your imagination!"

He stared at me again and suddenly hugged me tightly. "Bella! Oh Bella! Why did you just leave like that?" he wailed and started crying.

"Shhh, it's ok. I have something to explain, do you mind if I come in," I said.

He nodded and led me inside, nothing was changed. Charlie went upstairs to call Renee and Phil. My mother flew down the stair as soon as she heard my name.

"Oh Bella! Bella, my baby!" she cried as she threw herself at me. "My little Bella!"

I smiled. "Hey mom."

"Bella, where did you go? Why did you go? I told you that boy was bad news! Oh Bella why didn't you listen to me?"

"Mom calm down! You're choking me!" I said. She let go. Phil and Charlie had entered the living room while Renee had her hysteric moment. "I have a few things to explain; first of all you all know why I left." _Cullen's_. Charlie growled in his head. "Ok well here's the story. After I left I went to Italy."

"Why Italy?" Phil asked.

"That's the second part of the story," I replied. "First of all," _Here it goes_. I thought. "I'm now a vampire."

All three adults laughed. "But sweetie, vampire don't exist," Renee laughed at me uneasily. _Maybe she's gone mad._ They all thought.

_Hmmm, how wonderful. My parents think I'm mad._ I sighed. "I am not mad and I if you want I can prove I am a vampire."

"And how are you going to prove that?" I motioned to Phil and Charlie to sit on the couch where Renee was already sitting. Once they sat I picked up the couch. I heard them gasp. Once they had been convinced, I set them down gently.

"I got changed when I went to Italy," I continued. "In Italy there is a coven called The Volturi. They changed me. I have been living with them for three years. During my change I lost my human memories and only recently I got them back." They listened quietly. "I don't drink human blood so you can relax. Anyway moving on, some vampires have special powers. For example Edward's power…"

"Edward's a vampire!" They all exclaimed interrupting me.

I nodded. "His whole family is vampires." _Oh wow._ Charlie thought. "Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future once a decision is made."

"What is your power?" asked Charlie.

I smiled at him. "I'll get to that soon enough. When I went to Italy and got changed I found out I was more than just a vampire, I am what they called a Vampetess. You see I have more than one power, I can read minds like Edward, I can shape shift, I control the element of air and I am able to steal another vampire's power my sucking their blood." I paused for a moment before I continued. "But the reason I'm here is because you are in danger," I felt them stiffen. "A war is to happen soon and our enemy is trying to kill all the people on earth so the magical creatures can take over. The only thing standing in their way is the Vampetess' and Weremistress'. Oh werewolves exist as well. Jacob, Sam and the others are all werewolves." I stopped there.

Charlie whistled. "Wow. My only daughter disappears for three years, then reappears and suddenly starts talking about vampires and werewolves. What next? Mermaids and unicorns?"

I was getting agitated and was now bouncing from foot to foot. "Mom, dad, Phil we don't have time! I have to fetch other people as well and the enemy is getting nearer by the second!"

"Fetch? Where are we going?" asked Renee.

"I'll tell you later, but now I'm in a real rush! Come on!" I picked all three of them up at once and sprinted to the Cullen's mansion. Jacob was already there. "Jake!" I called and his head whipped in my direction.

"Hey Bella!" he waved.

"Look I have to go like now! Explain to my parents where I'm taking them etcetera etcetera, ok? Cool. Bye!" I raced off before anyone could say anything. I ran to Angela's house next and rang the bell. Angela's mother opened the door.

"Bella! You're back!" She exclaimed.

I nodded and smiled. "Is Angela here?"

"Yes, she is. Wait one moment and I'll call her. Angela!" I heard her call inside the house. A brief conversation was shared before Angela barricaded herself at me.

"BELLA! Oh my gosh! Where have you been all this time!" she yelled in my ear.

"It's great to see you too Ange, but I don't have time you need to come with me!" I said.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll explain later, but all I can say is that you might never see the people here again."

"What! Why?" she was shocked at what I just said.

"I said I don't have time to explain. Pack your stuff we have to go. Before you leave tell your mother to move as far away as possible from Forks. It's not going to be safe here anymore," I said almost too quickly. There was doubt in her eyes. "Angela you have to trust me!" _Isabella! Hurry they are not far._ Came Vanessa's voice. "Angela are you still with Ben?" she nodded. "Good. Now please! We have to go! Please!" I begged. I started panicking. She nodded again and went inside. Angela came out fifteen minutes later and declared herself ready. "And your mother?"

"She said she doesn't understand, but will do as you wish," she whispered.

"Ok good. Where is Ben now?" I asked. "Get on my back."

"Bella, I can walk perfectly fine on my own."

"Just get on," I said bending down slightly. She reluctantly climbed on my back and gave me the address. Before she could utter another word I was off. We were outside Ben's house within seconds.

"How did you do that?"

"I said I'll explain later, go get Ben."

She ran to the door step and dragged Ben out toward me. "What he hell is going on?" he asked.

"No time to explain. Where are your parents?"_ Isabella!_ Vanessa yelled._ Shut up! I'm coming!_ I replied.

"They passed away just after you disappeared," he replied.

"Oh Ben. As sorry as I am, I have ask you to get pack some things and leave with me," I said bouncing from foot to foot again. I could sense the enemy. They are too close for comfort. He saw Angela's stuff and went inside. He came back out and we were off again. I skid to a stop at the door step of where everyone was gathered. "Is everyone here?" They all nodded. "Good, now I'm not sure how many I am able to teleport so just be patient. I'll do family by family." I turned to Vanessa. "Does Miranda know we're coming?" She nodded. "Ok, Jacob you first."

Jacob pushed Billy toward me. "Hello Bella."

"Good evening, Billy. I won't be able to take the wheel chair so I'll have to carry you. Is that ok?" he gave me a nod. "Jacob, hold on to me and don't let go." I heard Edward growl from behind me and I stifled a giggle. Once Jacob was ready I teleported.

Once again the friendly face of Miranda greeted us, "Hello Isabella, I will tend to these men, you back and fetch the others." I nodded and once again teleported.

The process went on for about a half an hour, until there was only the Cullen's, Vanessa and myself left. The most I was able to teleport, or at least attempted to teleport, were five people. Emmett and Edward volunteered to stay behind as I took the rest of the family to the Bermuda. When I went back for my last trip everyone was in a crouching position. As I look around I could have sworn my dead heart gave a beat. We were surrounded by thirty or more Soul Killers and their leader. A woman identical to Victoria and Vanessa stood in front of me, although her fiery red hair was cut just above her shoulders, she was vampire beautiful, but couldn't match up to her werewolf sister's beauty.

"Vanessa," she greeted.

"Valerie," Vanessa growled back.

"How is my dear sister?" Valerie said in a mocking tone.

"I will be better when you are dead," was her reply.

Valerie's laugh sounded like nails on a chalk board. "Well let us see who is the first to die then, shall we?" And with that she set the Soulless bodies on us.

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. I see that I forgot to mention where my friends story was. It's in the vampire section. Well it's late here and I'm off to bed. I know this is mean but…**

**10-15 reviews update on Monday**

**16-20 reviewsupdate on Sunday**

**21-25 reviewsupdate on Saturday**

**26-30 reviewsupdate Friday.**

**31-35 reviewupdate tomorrow!**

**It proved effective with someone else's story. **


	16. Kidnapped

**Jacob4eva: Hey everyone! 29 reviews so there's an update today! Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers, I love you all!!! I would have updated like an hour earlier, but I had to cook for my dad. I promise you he's as helpless as Charlie!**

**There was a question about why didn't Bella just teleport all the people at once. Well the reason is that she didn't know how many she was able to teleport. If she was carrying too many people she might lose focus and teleport into the middle of the ocean or something like that.**

**Another one was about how Bella had to suck a vampire's blood to steal his or her power. Well it's basically the blood that was taken in by the vampire after it has fed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Valerie's laugh sounded like nails on a chalk board. "Well let us see who is the first to die then, shall we?" And with that she set the soulless bodies on us._

**Bella's POV**

With a wave of her hand Valerie's minions threw themselves at us. We were greatly outnumbered. Emmett was tackling at least seven, Edward five, Vanessa ten and me eleven. I grabbed my swords, that never left my calves, and sliced at all my opponents throats. I cut about five of them. They withered on the floor and disappeared into a puff of black smoke, all was left was a dark patch on the ground. A few of them scratched me across my back and arm, trying to disarm me from my swords. A large fire ball shot past me hitting a Soul Killer that almost reached my neck, almost taking me in the process.

"Vanessa! Watch where you're shooting those things!" I yelled to where ever she was.

"Sorry!" I heard her yell back. "Use your element!"

I closed my eyes for a split second and suddenly a gale of wind erupted around me, throwing some of my opponents a few meters away and killing a few as well. I took this distraction and ran to Emmett and Edward that was now fighting back to back. I cut down all those in my path.

"Edward, Emmett. Take these," I handed them my swords.

"What about you?" Edward asked punching three Soul Killers in the face.

"I can fight with my element," they nodded at me and started cutting their enemies down like a chef in the kitchen.

Just as I was about to get back to fighting I was thrown toward the house. My back hit the wall and I fell on my left side. Five or more Soul Killers advanced toward me. Four of them pinned me up against the wall and the other was punching me continuously in my stomach and face. After several more punches he grabbed my hair, just as he was about to rip my head off I heard someone scream.

"NO!"

All five Soul Killers was suddenly on the floor screaming in pain. I looked up from where I was dropped and saw Jane, Alec and Heidi. _Oh no! I forgot about them! They went hunting when Bella said that she was going to bring humans._ Thought Edward. They fought their way toward me. "Bella are you ok?" asked Jane when they finally reached me.

"I'm fine," I replied. _Oh look another three have come to their death. I guess this could be fun._ This thought was Valerie's. I heard her run toward us. _I guess I'll kill the little girl first._ After I heard that nothing mattered to me, the only thing on my mind was to save my little sister and brother. Valerie was charging at us with a sharp metal pole. In a blink of an eye, I was in front of Jane shielding her from harms way. I cried out in agony as the metal pole buried itself deep into my stomach. Valerie let out an ear piercing laugh.

"Why, how noble of you," she cackled, "giving your life for another."

From the corner of my eye I saw Jane and Alec rooted to the spot with fear. Heidi was already fighting. Valerie drove the pole deeper into my hard flesh and to her delight I screamed in pain.

"ISABELLA!" I heard Vanessa shout.

She sent a fire ball that tore its way to Valerie. Before it hit her, she jumped out the way and grabbed Jane by her hair. She threw her to a pair of Soul Killers that blind folded her and tied her up in chains.

**Jane's POV**

I was paralyzed with fear as I watched Bella scream. My instincts told me to move, to run, but limbs wouldn't listen to me. Suddenly I heard Lady Vanessa shout, "ISABELLA!" A fire ball was sent in the red head's direction. She moved out the way and before I could respond she yanked me by my hair and I felt myself get throw into a pair of freezing cold arms. I was going to use my power, but instantly I was blind folded, they bound me tightly with chains and no matter how I struggled I couldn't get free. The sound of battle had stopped and I felt the Soul Killers make their way to where I was held captive.

"Bella," I whimpered. "Alec."

"LET HER GO!" Bella yelled.

**Bella's POV**

Jane struggled in the chains but she couldn't get free. All the Soul Killers had retreat behind Valerie. I pulled out the pole and gripped it so tightly that there were hand marks on it. Alec came behind me and held onto the hem of my shirt. I put a hand behind his head to comfort him. Vanessa, Heidi, Edward and Emmett were now behind me as well.

"Bella," Jane whimpered. "Alec."

I threw the pole at Valerie, who caught the death stick with ease. "LET HER GO!" I yelled.

She chuckled. "I'll make a trade, you for her."

I was about to accept, but Vanessa spoke before I could. "Not happening, Valerie." I glared at her, but she just waved it away.

She laughed. "Then I keep the girl. I'm sure she'll be a fine addition to my army."

I stiffened._ No!_ I mentally screamed. _Jane whatever you do, don't offer your soul to her!_ I sent Jane a mental message. I saw a slight nod, from a now quivering Jane. _Jane I promise, I will save you._ She started sobbing. I moved slightly, ready to pounce, if they ever let their guard down, but I was caught by Valerie.

"Na ah ah," she sang. "Not another move Isabella or this pretty little girl here dies." I cursed. "Well I'll be going now, until next time."

"No! Stop!" I reached out, but they were gone. Before they disappeared, Jane let out one last desperate cry at my name.

I stared at the trees where they disappeared and crumbled to my knees. They took her. They took Jane. I pounded the floor with my fists.

"No! No! No!" I shouted and started crying. I threw my head back and screamed at the sky. Alec was sobbing next to me; his little body was shaking furiously. I picked him up and cradled him to me like a baby.

"Bella let's go" Edward said. "There's nothing we can do here."

"Jane, what about Jane," I sobbed. "I can't leave her."

"Let's go somewhere safe and then think of a way to save her, ok?"

I nodded, and teleported us to the castle. I saw Miranda pacing as we materialized on the beach. She gasped when she saw our wrecked clothing and wounds.

"What happened?" she asked rushing to us.

"The war has begun," replied Vanessa. Miranda grew silent and nodded.

Heidi, Edward and Emmett were shown to their rooms, I kept Alec with me. He wouldn't stop sobbing and crying so I put him to sleep. Once Alec was sleeping I left the room to check on Leah, she was drenched in sweat. The purge was almost over.

Miranda had been keeping an eye on my family, Angela and Ben; she said that she had explained everything already and that I could relax. I nodded a thank you and walked out the castle. This island was HUGE! A forest, a mountain, a waterfall. This place had everything! I stood at the top of the waterfall and stared at the sky. Dawn was breaking. A few stars shimmered weakly as the sky turned brighter. I got up and made my way slowly through the forest. As I was about to exit the forest a voice came from behind me.

"Good morning, your Highness," I turned around and saw a man, but when he stepped out from behind the tree I saw that he was not a man, but a centaur. His hair was brown, like the bark on trees and his skin was pale and shimmered a slight silvery color. He was at least a foot taller than me. "My name is Birch." he gave me a low bow.

I smiled. "Please call me Bella, I don't like the formality."

"Um, ok, uh, Bella."

I smiled again and walked into the castle. My throat was burning slightly so I went to look for Miranda. I found her in her room.

"Miranda, where are we suppose to hunt?" I asked.

She hopped off her bed. "Come with me." I followed her to a cellar at vampire speed. "We don't hunt here because it will scare the other creatures here, so we have the blood bottled. The rack with have the name of what blood it is."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome. There is a meeting later in the day; I'll call you when it's going to start."

I nodded once and took out a bottle of deer blood. I checked on my parents when I was done feeding. Renee fainted when she saw me and I realized that I was still in the outfit that I fought in the day before. Thankfully Renee was the only one awake.

As I was walking to my room, I heard Alice talking with another vampire. I knocked.

"Come in," I walked in and saw a brunette vampire sitting on the bed next to Alice. When I in the room she immediately got up and curtsied. "Bella! Oh you won't believe what her power is!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "She can make clothes out of thin air!"

I forced a smile. "I'm sure you will be great friends then." She nodded her head furiously.

"Oh Bella," I heard someone sing from the door. I turned around and saw Heidi and Rosalie. _Oh no!_ "Since you are have a meeting later, we think that you should, you know, get changed. And who better to help you than us four?" said Heidi.

_What in the name of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen did I do to deserve this?_ I thought and sighed, "Fine, I never win anyway."

The three girls cheered, the brunette girl just stood in the middle of the room like a lost puppy. I learned that her name was Lydia.

After an hours torture, they admired their work and let me free. They had pulled my hair up in a tight bun and put me in a baby blue gown that hugged my curves perfectly and came slightly off my shoulders. Miranda was leaning against the door frame when I gat up.

"Happen often?" she asked rather amused.

"A bit too often," I replied. She laughed.

"The meeting is starting in five minutes, we should go." I nodded and we walked to the werewolves chambers.

**Hey peoples! Hope you liked it!! I'm starting on a new story, but before I do I want to ask: who of you has read The Riddler's Gift by Greg Hamerton? Anyway don't panic, I will continue with this story. And besides I might finish this story before I start the new one. Reviews would be very much appreciated. And if you review I will update sooner and love you forever and ever!**

**10-15 reviews update on Wednesday**

**16-20 reviews update on Tuesday.**

**21-25 reviews update on Monday.**

**26-30 reviews update on Sunday.**

**31-35 reviews update tomorrow!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	17. The Meeting

**Jacob4eva: Hey everyone! On the first day I only got 17 reviews, so I was going to update on Tuesday, but I checked again and got 21 reviews, so I'll be nice and update today instead of tomorrow. I had some questions again.**

**XxiceflamexX: Vampire's can't sleep, but Bella stole a power that enables her to shut a vampire's body system down, therefore putting him/her to 'sleep.'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_**The meeting is starting in five minutes, we should go." I nodded and we walked to the werewolves chambers.**_

**Bella's POV**

Since Leah was still weak from the purge, the meeting was held in her room. I sat next to her on the bed, Miranda sat at the foot of the bed on an armchair and Vanessa sat on the floor.

"We are here to discuss Valerie," stated Vanessa. We all nodded. "She has recruited too many Soul Killer for my liking. Those we fought were merely half of her servants."

"How many did you fight?" asked Leah.

"At least thirty," I replied, quickly. Leah stared at me in disbelief.

"I have reason to believe that we are close to finding her and her army," Vanessa continued. "Each time we send out spies, more get killed every time, so I feel that we are close. But be aware that Valerie is not stupid, each time a spy is caught and killed, she moves. The last spy said that she was traced to Russia."

"How are we to find her then?" Miranda chirped.

"I'm not sure," Vanessa said resting her head on her knee. She sighed.

A thought struck me. "She has Jane."

"What was that?" Vanessa turned slightly to look at me.

"Valerie has Jane," I repeated. "We can trace Jane instead of Valerie."

Vanessa jumped up. "That is brilliant! Isabella you are a genius!"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but even if we find her, how are we going to destroy her?"

"We have an island of magical creatures and the Volturi; I don't think an army will be an issue."

I shook my head. "We need to come up with battle plans, train the creatures we are going to use. To beat the enemy we must think like the enemy."

"Think like Valerie…" Vanessa faked a shudder. "This is going to be unpleasant."

I laughed. "Well, I'm sure that's what she is doing now."

"You are right, we have to come up with a good plan," said Miranda. "If our plans are not good enough, the world as we know it will come to an end."

"I know someone that has been in war before, I'm sure he will be willing to help," I said. "But as for now, we need trackers. Vanessa, I think you should help with the battle plans, Miranda and Leah can train the fighters, and I'm tracking Valerie."

I had such a strong sense of power in my voice that no one dared to argue with me. They nodded and the meeting was over.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Leah once Miranda and Vanessa had left.

"A lot better now, thanks," she replied with a smile.

I smiled back. "You should be fine after a good night's rest."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, I should go prepare. I will check on you as soon as I can." She nodded again and I left.

I walked down the halls, thinking about who I should take with to track Valerie. As I was about to descend down the stairs someone called me, I turned around and saw the La Push gang, Jacob was the one that called me.

"Hey Jake," I waved.

"Hey Bells," he greeted back. "How's Leah doing?"

"A lot better, she'll be up by tomorrow that latest."

"That's good. We were going to go see her now, so we'll catch you later."

I smiled and nodded. "See you."

As I turned someone caught my arm and I spun around again. It was Embry. "Bella can I talk to you?"

I nodded. "Sure. About what?"

He shifted from foot to foot. "It's about Leah."

**Hey guys. Sorry I had to end it here. I have a competition at 6 am tomorrow and I don't have time to write, so most the chapter for the next two weeks or so are going to be quite short. Don't hate me!**

**15-20 reviews update on Friday.**

**21-25 reviews update on Thursday.**

**26-30 reviews update on Wednesday.**

**31-35 reviews update tomorrow!**

**And please don't send me flames or reviews that will insult or offend me. Though constructive critism and questions are welcome.**


	18. Love

**Jacob4eva: Hey guys. Thank you for still reading Life is so hectic for me at the moment, and updating is becoming difficult.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything, but alas I don't. Can I go sulk now?**

_He shifted from foot to foot. "It's about Leah."_

**Bella's POV**

Embry looked so nervous, but he didn't need to say anything for me to know what he was thinking. "Go for it." I said. He looked at me as though I had three heads, I tapped my temple. "Mind reader, remember?" realization plastered his face. "You and Leah look great together, you should go for it."

"Th-thank you so much Bella," he stuttered.

I laughed. "Whatever for?" but then I grew serious. "It's better to live a happy life for the moment, who knows what the future withholds for us. The earth is getting more dangerous day by day." He gave me a small nod. "I have business to attend to, see you at supper."

I walked down the stairs to the Vampire Chambers and went to Jasper and Alice's room. I rapped gently. Ruffling noises came from the room, and a chair sounded like it got knocked over. After several more noises, Jasper opened the door. I saw Alice in the back attempting to straighten everything. "Yes Bella, how may I help you?" My attention snapped back to Jasper and I realized he was only wearing boxers. _Right, now I see why they took so long to open the door._

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Jasper scratched an imaginary itch at the back of his head. "N-not really, well, kind of."

I laughed. "Sorry, I'll be quick. I have reason to believe you have knowledge of war am I correct?" He nodded. "I need you to help us with battle tactics for the up coming war."

"Oh ok, sure," he shrugged.

"Thank you, Vanessa will be helping you, you can report to her quarters in two days."

He nodded. "It's really no problem."

I smiled. "Well I'm thanking you anyway. That's all; you can go back to whatever you were doing now. " I winked and laughed as I walked away.

As I was about to go up the stair that lead to my room, I heard someone come down. I looked up and saw Edward. "Hello stranger." His head snapped up and smiled.

"Long time no see," he replied.

I smiled back. "Yeah, a day is way too long." He gave a small chuckle and I ran up and threw my arms around his neck. "How have you been?" I said into the crone of his neck.

"Better now," he chuckled again and locked my waist in his arms.

"So why may I ask were you snooping around my bedroom quarters?" I raised a questioning brow at him.

He started to dazzle me. "Is there something wrong with wanting to see the reason of my existence?"

"Um, well, I… Oh stop it Edward!" I slapped him on the shoulder causing him to stop. "I can never put a sentence together when you do that!"

"Do what?" He gave me an innocent look. I glared at him. "Come, I want to take you somewhere."

I followed Edward past the waterfall, where I sat the other day, to a small lake. The water glistened like diamonds on the clear surface as the sun shone upon it. It was beautiful, but the most beautiful thing to me now and forever will be the god that is standing next to me at this very moment.

We sat on the soft luscious grass and listened to the sounds that surrounded us. The waterfall roared nearby and birds sang. _Wow_. I thought. _I haven't been this peaceful for a long time._ I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Edward. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Bella?" Edward said breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"I love you," he stated

"I love you too."

I looked up into his golden eyes and suddenly his lips were on mine. This kiss was so different. No more boundaries lines to hold him back. His hand was at the back of my head and my arms were wrapped around his neck. We were both out of breath when we pulled away. "Wow." Was all I could say.

**Edward's POV**

Now that Bella was a vampire, I had dropped all my boundary lines that were there too keep her safe. I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her with all the passion I could muster. As we pulled away, out of breath I heard her mutter, "Wow." I chuckled.

I buried my face in her neck rubbing the tip of my nose along the side. I inhaled her sweet scent. I heard a splash in the water but ignored it. I felt Bella turn her head and stiffen slightly.

"Good afternoon you highness," I heard a voice that sounded like a singing brook. I turned and saw a group of three girls sitting in the lake, but as I looked closer, I saw that they had tails instead of legs. Merpeople. "My name is Noel."

**Bella's POV**

"My name is Noel," said the girl. She had a dark blue tail that looked like the colors of the deep parts of the ocean. "This is Lina and Coco." Noel stated pointing to a girl with a seaweed colored tail, then pointing to a girl with a tail that were the colors of a bright golden beach.

"It's very nice to meet you," I nodded to them. "But please call me Bella."

"Um, ok sure," she said unsure of my request. "Um, B-Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we hold a ball at the castle for the Heirs?" she asked, with puppy eyes.

I laughed. "Sure, why not?"

The three mermaids cheered, waved a quick good bye and swam away. Edward laid a few kisses down my neck and made me shiver. He chuckled. "Bella, why are you having a ball when you know you don't like dancing?"

I thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I really don't know," I answered truthfully. Edward laughed musically and kissed me one last time before we headed back to the castle.

When we walked in the large doors, there were at least twenty pale blue skinned girls running around carrying different colored ribbons and decorations. Miranda came running down the stairs.

"Bella! What's happening here?" she asked gesturing to the busy girls.

"I allowed them to hold a ball," I shrugged. Miranda grimaced. "Is there something wrong?"

"These girls go over the top when it comes to balls or parties," she replied.

I shrugged again. "Oh well. What's done is done. I'm not calling it off. Let's go Edward."

I pulled Edward up the stairs to my room and saw that Alec was still sleeping. I woke him up. "Bella?" he said groggily.

"I'm here," I said like a mother would say to her child.

"Where is Jane?" he asked in almost a whisper.

I sighed and patted his head. "She is still missing. I'll be leaving to search for her in two days." He looked like he was about to cry again. I hugged him. "It's ok. I promise you I will find her, even if I have to run the earth a hundred times."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go find Miranda, you need to feed," I said and ushered him out._ He really trusts you._ Edward thought to me.

"I know." I patted the empty spot next to me, and Edward sat down. "Did you find anything interesting to do while you were here?"

"Not really, but I've got to know some of the element keepers, like Birch and Noel," he replied.

"Element keepers?"

"They monitor the element and report back to the guardian of the element," he said. "Miranda's keeper is Noel as you can see, she's a mermaid. Leah's keeper is Birch, he's a centaur. Vanessa's keeper is called Flame burst, he's a phoenix and your keeper is called Breeze she's an air sprite."

I nodded slowly as he spoke. "How do you know all of this?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Birch," he smiled.

I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. Our cold lips met and electricity surged through my body. At this point I was lying on my back and Edward was on top of me. He straddled my leg and kissed me down my neck. Edward had taken his shirt off revealing his muscular torso and the gown Alice put me in was in a very inappropriate position. Edward's hands were rubbing along my sides and mine were tangled in his hair. Just as my dress was about to get ripped off, Emmett came bursting through the door.

"Bella! Edw- WOAH!" he screamed. "My eyes! My eyes! Rosalie!"

He ran out the room, slamming the door screaming about his eyes. Edward and I stared at the door. "Wow." I said.

"Yeah, wow," Edward repeated.

"Emmett sure knows how to ruin a moment."

"You know, we don't have to stop," Edward said as he kissed my collar bone and ran the tip of his nose along my jaw line.

I laughed. "I know." And the rest of the day was passed with heat.

**New chapter!!! YAY!!! Sorry it took so long to update. Reviews will be very much appreciated! I'm tired of typing the review thingy so I'm giving up. Sorry if this chapter was a bit, um, too much. Please no flames, insulting or offending reviews. Although constructive criticism and questions are welcome.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	19. Ball

**Jacob4eva: Hiyo peoples!!!!!! I'm back!!!!! My holiday was way too long for my liking. Here's the next chapter!**

**Oh! And about the Noel thing. Sorry I couldn't resist. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing.**

_I laughed. "I know." And the rest of the day was pasted with heat._

**Bella's POV**

I lay in Edward's arms, thinking about what we had just done. I stared at the Greek god before me as he slowly caressed my cheek. _Ball starts in ten minutes._ Miranda in formed me. I groaned. _Why did I ever agree to that?_

"What's the matter?" asked Edward.

"The ball is starting in ten minutes," I replied trying to get out of Edward's iron grasp.

"Oh."

We got off my, now very messing and rather ripped, bed and started picking up the remains of mine and Edward's clothes. I tossed Edward a bathrobe as I put on one myself. And right on cue Alice came knocking on the door with Lydia.

"BellabathroomEdwardhere," she said almost too fast.

Alice dragged me to the bathroom and made Lydia make a silver-white gown that flowed to the floor. After I had put the gown on Alice kicked me out and dragged Edward inside. I went down to the ballroom while Edward was changing. Poor guy changing in front of two girls. As I descended down the stairs the room went quiet and all eyes were on me. I suddenly felt self conscious and started to blush. Miranda, Vanessa and Leah greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome, Queen Isabella to your first ball," said Vanessa placing her hand on her stomach and taking a small bow. I smiled and nodded my thanks.

I was led to a platform, where four thrones sat most elegantly. Music blasted through the great halls and everyone was dancing, talking or just having a great time. From the throne that I sat at, I saw Edward come down the stairs with Alice and Lydia. He was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look even more god like if that were even possible.

A bell rang midnight, but the ball didn't stop. After Vanessa, Miranda, Leah and I danced a bit. I decided to sit back on my throne. I looked down at all the magical creature's happy faces and sighed to myself.

"What's the matter? Aren't you having fun?" I jumped as Edward suddenly whispered into my ear.

"Edward! Warn me next time before you decide to give me a heart attack."

He chuckled. "You know that's not possible. Now tell me why you aren't dancing."

I smiled. "Edward look at everyone. What do you see? What do you hear? Everyone is happy and laughing. What if we don't win this war and Valerie takes over? What if-" Edward cut me off by crushing his lips on mine.

"Bella, my love. Believe in yourself. Believe in your people, for Jane, for The Volturi, for your family. We will win this war. Together, agreed?" I nodded and kissed him again. But as I was about to pull away, someone crashed through the door of the ball room. Demetri.

"Bella!" the ballroom was now silent as I ran to Demetri with Edward hot on my heels.

"What is it? Demetri what's wrong?"

"Volterra was attacked!" everyone in the room gasped.

"Where is Aro? And the rest of the Volturi?" I asked. I felt the three Queens presence behind me.

"They are outside. Only Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix and I survived, the rest were killed."

_Damn Valerie!_ "Bring everyone in," I turned to the people in the ballroom. "Everyone the ball has come to an end. I thank you for coming. Go home lock all doors and ways of entry. That's an order!"

Demetri was carrying Aro. And Marcus was helping Caius. Felix seemed uninjured. "Lydia!" Lydia came rushing to me and kneeled in front of me. "Take them to available rooms and have them fed." She nodded and led what's left of the Volturi up the Vampire quarters.

"Miranda do you sense it?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I do."

"What is it?" asked Vanessa.

"There is a spy among us," I stated. "A magical barrier was placed over Volterra so that it would be protected from attack. Only people of the Volturi know how to get around it." Vanessa's face grew serious. "We have to interrogate all that is left of the Volturi"

**Hey guys sorry this is short, but I'm having major writer's block. Especially from trying to tie it back slightly to the Twilight theme. I'm getting a few comments about that. Sorry again. Help would be much appreciated.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	20. Guilty

**Jacob4eva: Heya guys!!! Sorry I'm not updating often, my life is just so…eventful at the moment. Close friends fighting and hating me because I love the guy they're fighting with. Either way it's hectic. Anyhoo… moving on. By the way I still have like major writer's block so I apologize if the chapters from now on aren't as good. **

**Disclaimer: usual shit… yada yada yada blah blah blah…**

"_There is a spy among us" I stated. "A magical barrier was placed over Volterra so that it would be protected from attack. Only people of the Volturi knew how to get around it." Vanessa's face grew serious. "We have to interrogate all that is left of the Volturi."_

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the patio of my room with Edward and thought about how I'm going to interrogate my family. _Family._ I realized that I would have to be interrogated as well, since I am part of the Volturi. I put my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed. _What's bothering you?_ I heard him ask telepathically.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to interrogate my family," I replied. "You know I need to be interrogated as well?" he gave me a questioning stare. "I'm part of the Volturi as well." He mouthed an 'Oh' and turned to look at the rising sun.

I turned my face toward the sun as well and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds around me. The brook was singing a siren song, as the birds sang with it in the back ground. I listened to the hum of thoughts around the castle and the galloping of hooves in the forest. The merpeople were singing the morning song to their gods, their voices so clear and pure.

**Let wind blow,**

**Let fire burn,**

**Let sea rise,**

**To greet skies.**

**Let sun warm,**

**Let moon cool,**

**For all the earth to breathe.**

**Let some speak,**

**Let heart break,**

**Let tears flow in heartache.**

**Let war take,**

**Let love feel,**

**For all on earth to breathe.**

**Day light,**

**Dawn fall,**

**The shadows call.**

**Let truth,**

**Stand tall,**

**For loves soft call.**

**Let wind blow,**

**Let fire burn,**

**Let sea rise,**

**To greet skies.**

**Let sun warm,**

**Let moon cool,**

**For all the earth to breathe.**

**Day light,**

**Dawn fall,**

**The shadows call.**

**Let truth,**

**Stand tall,**

**For loves soft call, for all.**

**Let star shine,**

**Let souls fly,**

**Let dawn break before us.**

**Let day grow,**

**Let night fall,**

**For all the earth,**

**For all on earth to breathe.**

**Let wind blow,**

**And fire burn,**

**Let sea rise to greet skies.**

**Let sun warm,**

**And moon cool,**

**For all the earth to breathe.**

I opened my eyes when they sang the last note and thought about how that song represented the world.

"Beautiful," I heard Edward say. I looked at Edward; he still had his eyes closed.

"It is," I agreed. "I wonder how long our world will remain so peaceful."

He sighed. "Only time will tell, my love."

I looked down at the valley, forest, mountains and ocean that surrounded this magical place. I cut a small cross over my unbeating heart and placed my right hand over it; Edward was stunned beside me and didn't know what to do. Edward relaxed slightly as I made my oath:

"I, Isabella Volturi Swan, make an oath on my life to protect the land of pure souls. If I am to fail, my soul shall be lost and never relived to be born again."

As I ended my oath, a beam of sunlight shot to where my hand was covering the cross over my heard. A light beamed from under my feet, so bright that Edward had turned away. I felt my wound heal and as small cross appeared on my forehead. The light died down and Edward's head snapped up straight away. I heard Miranda burst through the door.

"Isabella, you fool!" she screamed. I made no comment, I just stared at her. "DO you know what type of oath you just made?!"

"Miranda, I know very well what oath that was," I said calmly. "I am ready to face the consequences if I fail."

Miranda huffed and stormed out the room. I stared after her and walked over to my bed. I sat. Edward walked in after, trying to put his question together.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I didn't like the sound of that oath you made," he said. "What oath was that?"

"It was the Death Oath, or more commonly known as The Damnation Oath."

He stared at me with hard eyes. "Bella why? Why did you make such an oath?"

I looked away. "I'm scared…Edward, I'm terrified. If I fail my people and Valerie takes over this world, we are all dead." I started sobbing. Edward came and sat down next to me and I cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright Bella, I promise you, we will win this war," Edward said as he lifted my chin up so that I met his eyes. "I promise."

I smiled and nodded once as he leaned down to kiss me. I wish this moment would never end, but all too soon he pulled away. _Interrogation. _He told me. I nodded again and we left the room. Miranda was outside of my room already waiting for me. She was obvious still not happy about me making the Damnation Oath. I took Emmett, Jasper and Edward with me and Miranda took three other vampires I didn't recognize. We started with Aro, Caius and Marcus. As Miranda interrogated I searched through their thoughts and past. My fathers were clean. As was Demetri. We went to Felix's room next and found it locked. I listened carefully and heard muffled out screams. Before I could react Miranda kicked open the door and the sight inside infuriated her and disgusted me.

A half naked Felix, was on top of Lydia ripping her clothes to shreds. He jumped off of her as soon as the door opened. It took Emmett, Jasper, Edward and her three guards to hold Miranda back.

"I'll rip that son of a bitch limb from limb!" she snarled as Felix backed up against a wall and Lydia crawled toward us. _That's my sister!_ "Lydia!" she struggled out of all six boys grasps and picked up her mentally shocked sister off the floor.

I put a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Take her to your room, I can handle this." She nodded her thanks and walked away.

I turned and glared at Felix. "Care to explain?" I growled. He didn't move. "Sit down." I ordered and he sat. I crouched in front of him and searched his mind. I saw flashes of red and bits of conversation. "Looks like we have a guilty one," I said. Felix sprung up immediately and made for the door but it was blocked by Emmett. "There's no where to run, Felix. You are dead. Take him." Felix was taken in a death lock. They followed me to Heidi's room. I knocked. Heidi opened the door.

"Morning Bella. What's happening?" she asked at nodding toward the arrested Felix.

"He's been supplying the enemy with our information. He is the one that told Valerie how the get past the barrier."

Heidi looked at me with a shocked expression and turned to Felix. "Is it true?" he didn't speak. Heidi walked up to Felix and slapped him.

"You're disgusting," she spat.

I interrupted her. "Heidi, where's Alec?" she pointed inside the door. "Alec?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need you to come with me quickly." Alec emerged from the room and hung onto my gown. "Felix betrayed us." I turned to Felix, who was now being use as a punching bag by Heidi. Alec snarled at Felix and followed me up the stairs to Miranda's room. All the Cullen's and Volturi had followed us as well as some other curious vampires.

"Miranda he is guilty. Alec is to execute him. Do you want to do it now?" she nodded and glared hatefully at Felix. I bent down and faced him. "I would never have thought you would stoop so low." I stared at him causing him to look away. "Alec." Alec walked and stood next to Felix, he bend down and bit into Felix's neck. Felix let out a painful gasp then slumped onto the floor. "Take him out and burn him." As soon as Felix's soulless body was taken out, everyone shuffled out the room. I walked down the corridors to where Charlie, Renee and Phil were staying. I raised my hand to knock, but someone called me before I could. I turned and saw all the Cullen's.

"Hey. Can I help you?" I asked.

Carlisle came up to me and asked. "What exactly is Alec's power?"

I smiled. "Alec has twenty times more venom in his system, than a normal vampire does. One bite and you're dead within seconds."

Carlisle nodded. "Is that how the Volturi execute the vampires that were exposing us?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry but I have to visit my parents. I will see you later in the evening in the dining hall," I bowed my head and knocked.

**Hello guys! So here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! You know I spent almost five hours typing this? Hahaha, well if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Constructive critism is also welcome. Just please don't insult me. Another thing, I might only be able to update once a week. And a few more heads up on things. I have a few golf competitions coming up in the next few months, so I won't be able to update as much. In June-July as well because I'm going to Europe for a school tour. **

**Love you all my readers and reviewers!!!**

**XxJAcod4evaxX**


	21. Goodbyes

**Hey guys. Ok I know I'm not updating as much as I should but I'm having a lot of trouble organizing myself at the moment, especially now that I'm sick!!! Ugh! Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

"_Yes, it is. I'm sorry but I have to visit my parents. I will see you later in the dining hall," I bowed my head and knocked._

**Bella's POV**

I waited patiently while Renee opened the door. She was overjoyed to see me, as I was to see her, but sadness washed over me as thought about how this might be the last time I could spend time with her.

"Bella! My baby! Oh, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. Charlie and Phil were now standing behind her.

"Hey mom, I've been… busy. May I come in?" I asked.

She nodded and stepped away from the door. I hugged Charlie and Phil as I entered and sat on the floor in front of them. I studied their faces and remembered them in detail. The last memories I will have of my family. I sighed.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Charlie asked hearing my sigh.

I shook my head and smiled. "Everything is fine. Are the rooms to your liking?"

They all had their comments about the rooms. The next three hours were spent talking, laughing and just enjoying our time together. I looked out the window and saw that it was noon. I got up.

"I think that you should go have lunch now," I said to my three elders. They nodded in agreement as their stomachs begged for food. I laughed, but grew slightly sullen. _I wonder how they will react to the news…_I thought. "Um, I have one more thing I have to tell you. And this is important"

"What is it my baby?" Renee started to panic.

"I am leaving tomorrow…" I trialed off.

"What! To where?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to hunt down the person responsible for causing the war, also to save my sister that is from the Volturi," I said while staring at their shocked yet sad faces.

"B-but Bella, my baby…" started Renee

"I'm sorry, but it is my duty. Please I have a few more good-byes to say before I have to prepare." I gave all three of my parents a kiss on the cheeks as I ran out of their room. My heart ached at what I had just done to my own parents.

I spent the entire day saying good-bye to everyone I knew, the Pack, the Cullen's, Angela and Ben. My heart broke a little every time I said those words. My family, my friends… I shall miss them. My final stop of the day was at Demetri's to tell him about the plan for the morning. As we spoke, Demetri tried to ask me something through my telepathical ability but I ignored him and continued. When I was finished he stopped me before I could get up.

"Bella, just tell me what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied. He gave me an I-don't-believe-you look, but let me go anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning came all too quickly. I lay in bed with Edward and felt reluctant to leave. I recalled that I had told Demetri to wait for me at the beach at seven. It was about six.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why won't you let me come with you?" Edward asked his voice filled with obvious sadness.

"Because I need you here," I replied. "I need you to look after all the ones I love including yourself. I could live with myself if anything happened to you."

Edward sighed. "Bella the only person you should worry about is yourself. Be careful out there, ok?" I nodded and crushed my lips onto his.

**Hey again! Sorry this is so short but my head is in much pain, I think it's about to explode! And plus I didn't much sleep last night either because I almost shitted in my pants while watching Doom. Ok too much info. I'll try get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry again for not updating as much!!!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	22. Prisoner

Jacob4eva: Hello beloved readers!!! Sorry I'm taking forever to update. There are a lot of black outs happening in South Africa and I never get to save what I've written, so I've pretty much rewritten this chapter about five times. Stupid Eskom (the power station). Oh and I'm sorry about the spelling mistake in the last chapter. I wrote could instead of couldn't. SORRY!!!

**And can you believe it? I'm still sick! My legs are sore from running, my arms are sore from doing too many push ups AND my heart is sore from something that happened today. –Cries-**

**Oh well, enough about my non-existent social life. On with the story!!!!**

_Edward sighed. "The only person you need to worry about I yourself. Be careful out there, ok?" I nodded and crushed my lips onto his_

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week and we haven't found a single one of Valerie's minions. I was disgusted when we went to Russia, the last place she was spotted, half the country was dead and the bodies were just laying all over the place bloodless. My mind wandered to Edward. How is he? How are all the Cullen's and my parents? Breeze still hasn't got back to me yet.

**-Flashback-**

I immediately felt weak and alone when I broke the kiss with Edward. I ran for the waterfall.

"Breeze, I summon you!" I yelled into the roaring waterfall.

There was a gush of wind and before me stood a young man; he had pale, bluish skin and silver-grey hair. He was at least twelve inches shorter than I was.

"You summoned me madam," he said as he kneeled onto his right knee.

"Yes, I have an important job for you. I need you to give weekly reports about what is happening here."

"Yes madam."

I dismissed him and ran to meet Demetri on the beach.

**-End-**

"Found anything yet?" I sighed.

"Yeah, bodies, bodies and more bodies," Demetri replied.

I sighed and continued to search. I heard some crows being disturbed a few yards away and I climbed over the mountain of bodies to investigate. I lay on my stomach and crawled toward the disturbance. Valerie caught my eye immediately. Her back was turned to me and she was talking to a group of her stupid minions. I backed away slowly hoping none of them noticed me. But being Bella, it's my natural ability to trip even as a Vampire. I rolled down the hill of bodies and landed with an 'oomph'. Before I could get up a was surrounded. _Great! Can this get any worse? _I thought.

"Well well well, my dear Isabella! Trying to pay me a surprise visit?" she sneered.

"Unfortunately it wasn't surprise enough," I muttered.

She made a shrill laugh. "Are you alone?" she asked and glanced around the area.

"Yes I am," I replied. _Damn!_ I cursed; I couldn't pick up Demetri's mental pattern.

"Oh?" she raised a brow and smirked. "Then I wonder who this little vampire is?"

She motioned to three men behind me and in their grasp was, I turned my head away, Demetri. He roared and struggled. _Don't give yourself up D._ I thought to him. _I won't._ he replied.

"Valerie release him," I growled.

"Why?" she giggled, a scratchy cat like sound.

"I'll make trade."

"Hmmm, I'm listening."

I took a breath. _I'm sorry Edward._ "Me, for the release of my brother and sister."

"BELLA NO!" Demetri yelled but I ignored him.

"DONE!" she clapped like a five year old girl getting a present. "Release the little girl and the man."

I saw Jane getting dragged from her hair towards us. I ran to her side and kicked the woman dragging her in the stomach. She punched me in my side, but I blew her off.

"Jane! Jane! Are you alright?" I picked her up off the floor, Demetri was at my side.

"Bella," she whimpered. "It hurts. Help me."

"It's ok, Demetri will get you home soon," I stroked her dirt matted hair and removed the blindfold. Her eyes were pitch black. "You bitch! You didn't even bother to feed her?" Valerie just shrugged. I glared at her and she winced, since I used part of Jane's power. "Demetri, take her home." I handed Jane to him and ordered him to leave immediately. He nodded and was gone in a flash.

"What now?" I growled.

"I expect you to keep your word as a guardian of the Elements, so follow me," she turned around and started walking into a nearby forest. I followed. We stopped in a dead patch of the forest and Valerie started pacing. She'd tap her foot on the floor and listen.

Step. Step. Tap. Tap.

"What in the name of Vanessa Bayes are you doing?" I asked getting impatient.

"Will you shut up!" she yelled.

I folded my arms over my chest and waited. Five minutes later three men and two women were digging a hole in the ground. _What the hell? Are they going to bury me alive?_ Two minutes into the digging the hole caved in, revealing a tunnel.

"Ladies first," Valerie said and pushed me in. I fell and got a mouth full of dirt. I got up and tried to punch her in the face, but my fist stopped in mid-air. "Isabella, tut tut tut, you promised to come as my prisoner, this tunnel was built by a magician that cast a spell so that your vow would stay true."

"Whatever," I muttered and waited for Valerie to guide the way. I was led to a pit, I smelled…gasoline? I looked into the pit and sure enough a liquid lay at the bottom accompanied by wooden stakes? "You do know that stakes can't actually kill us right?"

She laughed. "Of course! That's what the gasoline is for!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Why, use you as bait of course!" she said it as though it were the most obvious thing on earth.

**Hey again. Sorry it's so short. But I just wanted the chapter up. School is so hectic, I hate it! Well if anyone needs me, I'll be hiding in the closet starting on the new chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you all!!! Btw I want to start on a new story… I might have it up by… tomorrow? We'll see.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	23. Plans

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating. I've been so busy and trying to plot a murder. Well I won't keep you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

"_Why, use you as bait of course!" she said it as though it were the most obvious thing on earth._

**Bella's POV**

"You're using me as bait?" I said in a disbelieving voice. _Surely the rest of the Heirs won't be stupid enough to fall for it. Maybe Valerie was losing it. No, she passed losing her mind a while ago. There must be something I'm missing._

I was led passed a bridge that was pulled down when Valerie let out three short whistles. We passed several doors and I guessed that they were the bed chambers of the soulless idiots. _Well at least she's looking after her pitiful minions._ We were alone by the time we reached Valerie's bed chamber. It was set so much like a princess's room. _Well so much for scary and intimidating._

"Sit down Isabella," she gestured to the floor.

"What do you think I am, your pet?" I snapped back. She shrugged and sat herself on her bed. "shouldn't you be putting me in a dungeon or something?"

"I would," she started looking at her nails. "But there aren't any here underground."

"Crap place," I muttered.

We stayed in her room for hours. Valerie lying on her bed reading maps and plotting I suppose. And me standing behind the door, glaring at the woman that took me hostage. A soft knock came from behind me, but I know she heard it. She opened the door with a hard yank and knocked me square in the head. _Bitch_. A boy, no an idiotic minion of hers stood at her door with the usual blank expression of the soulless being. They had a quick conversation about a demand that she had sent to the Heirs. They had refused. _Thank god!_ Valerie slammed the door in the boys face and roared. She turned to me and started beating me. After what seemed like hours she stopped. _Over emotional freak._ I winced from pain every time I moved, so I just decided to lay still.

"So, they found out about my plan to use you as bait," she sneered. "I guess I'll have to use more drastic measures." She had an evil glint in her eyes.

**Edward's POV**

Bella has been gone for weeks and I am so worried I am about to go and look for her myself, but I know she would not want that.

"Remember guys it takes more energy to take a swing and miss than it is to hit your target," I said to the group of young fighters. Vanessa and Jasper had told me to train the younger fighters.

"Yes sir!" came a chorus of voices.

"Today you will fight each other and I will check your progress, remember the moves Jasper and Lady Vanessa taught you, and put it into practice."

Once I had finished they all turned to each other and started fighting.

"Edward!" Someone called me and I turned around.

Miranda came running toward me. "Yes Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"Bella has been taken hostage," she said calmly.

But I was not so calm.

"WHAT!" I roared, all the fighters had stopped and were now looking at me and Miranda.

"We are going to have a meeting about this now, come with me," she turned to the young fighters. "Go back to the castle and await instructions."

They nodded and followed behind us as we ran back to the castle.

**Vanessa's POV**

We sat in Isabella's bedroom, since it was empty, and waited for Miranda and Edward.I glanced at Demetri and Jane. Poor girl she looked traumatized. Alec was beside her comforting her. _Such brother and sisterly affection. What had happened to my sisters? Why did we break up our sisterhood? _I placed my index finger and thumb on my chin and thought. Edward and Miranda came crashing through the door, Edward looked murderous.

"Where is she!" he screamed. I saw everyone, but me, cringe back.

"Edward calm down, we do not know where she is, but she was hostage somewhere in Russia."

He crumpled to the floor and his hands were running through his hair. "I'm going to look for her. We have to send out a search party. Or at least declare war."

"War has already been declared Edward. A demand came with Demetri," I said. "She demands that we give up half our army for the release of Isabella or else she will be burned in a pit of petroleum."

"Accept it," he breathed.

I stared at him hard. "Did you not listen to Isabella? Think like the enemy. What makes you think Valerie will keep her side of the bargain? That woman is devious and we have to act carefully."

"I don't care! I just want her back here with me!" he roared back.

"I have a plan," piped a small voice.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's so short. But I don't have time to do anything lately. I'm running out of Ideas here! HELP!!! Oh yes and I might be moving to US by the end of next year and it would help a lot if you could add me on Facebook (for those who have it) and tell me about schooling, etc, maybe even suggest some schools that I could go to. It would mean a lot to me. My name is Chelle Tsai, short for Michelle Tsai.**

**Thanks a million!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	24. Escape

**Heya! Sorry I'm keeping you all waiting! Life is so hectic. I'm not actually sure which state I'm moving to. My parents, I think, want to find me a school first… ah I don't know. They're parents who understands them anyway?**

**I totally understand about the preps, we have enough of them here. They are always saying things like: Oh My Gucci! It's so irritating. I live in South Africa just by the way.**

**Anyways… Stephanie Meyer owns everything!!!!**

"_I have a plan," piped a small voice._

**Vanessa's POV**

We a turned to look where the voice came from. All eyes landed on Jane. Her hand was timidly raised and her eyes down cast. Everyone just stared quietly at her.

"When Valerie took me, she took me to this underground fortress of some sort; I've memorized the plot of the area. There are no dungeons so she is probably keeping Bella in her room," she paused; everyone was listening to her intently. "She doesn't know how big our army is, so that way we can set up a trap. I also found out that there is another Kingdom of Magical creatures. Valerie's army is sitting in between us. The other Kingdom is smaller than ours, so I think she's planning on taking over that one first."

I closed my eyes and took the entire information in. "so what's you're plan Jane?"

She blinked twice and smiled. "We-"

**Bella's POV**

I lay at Valerie's feet clutching at my open wound. My body was shaking as I restraint myself from screaming. She smirked at me and kicked me aside so she could get to the door.

"B-Breeze!" I gasped. "Breeze I summon you!"

I dimmed light shimmered in front of me and a transparent image of Breeze and into focus. I could barely see him in the dark. As soon as he saw me his eyes widened and I look of pure horror crossed his face.

"Milady! Milady! What has happened to you?" he panicked and reached for my wound, but his shadowy hand just went straight though it. "Where are you Milady?"

"Breeze calm down," I breathed. "I need you to send a message to Miranda and the Cullen's." He nodded. "Warn them not to take the bait. No matter what happens to me. Do you understand that?" he nodded again. "Valerie is planning on-"

The door burst open before I could finish my sentence. "You little bitch!" Valerie had pinned me up on the wall. I saw the horrified face of Breeze and broke the message immediately before Valerie could trace him. "So that is how they know of all my plans!" she pushed my wound and I gasped. "You will pay for that!" I felt her take my arm and with one swift movement, she ripped it off.

Pain seared through me and I screamed bloody murder. She let me go and I dropped to the floor. Valerie's eyes were bloodshot and she glared daggers at me. She kicked me so hard that I felt the wall behind me move. I whimpered. Valerie let out one last growl and left the room with my arm.

Days have passed and I feel myself getting weaker. Valerie hasn't returned to her room ever since she took my arm. I fear that she's on the other side of the door listening to my every move so I haven't attempted to contact Breeze or any of the other creatures around the Bermuda.

Two weeks now, I can hardly stand up. Breathing has become an effort so I've decided to stop. I closed my eyes and wished that I could just fall asleep and never wake up again, but I have a duty to my people and a promise to keep. As I thought that, the cross on my forehead burned. It started to sting. Wind erupted around me and I felt a slight bit of energy. My body warmed and I moved my fingers. The wind had died down. _I wonder if it's the work of the ancient people who use to live here. Valerie did say that promises weren't allowed to be broken down here._ Then it hit me! I promised Edward I would return and I would see him again! I focused all my thoughts on that promise. I heard a loud creaking sound and the door suddenly flew open. Fifteen guards stood outside the door. As soon as I stepped out they attacked me. A force stopped me as I tried to fight back. _But Valerie was able to hurt me in her room why can't I… _I gasped, _that's it!_ I back into her room again and suddenly my fist crashed down into a guards face turning him into a puff of soot. I grinned. _Am I a genius or what?_ All the guards were dead after ten minutes and I walked out the tunnels. The moon hung low in the sky. If I could cry I would've, I felt freedom for the first time in who knows how long?

**Noel's POV (Mermaid remember?)**

Miranda had sent me to look for Bella in Russia. No one knew me I guess I was safe, but boy was I wrong. On the first day Miranda sent me to Russia, I felt like I was being followed. And I was right. Sometime at about midnight I was attacked. They dragged me into the forests, gagged me and then I saw Valerie emerge. I was shaking uncontrollably as she approached me.

"You are a mermaid from the Bermuda are you not?" she asked, I didn't respond. Then quicker than lightening her hand flashed across my face, she slapped me. "Answer me!" I nodded slowly. She smirked and motioned her people to let me go. "Go back and give them this as a warning," said she. Then to my disgust she threw an arm at me, but as I went through the details of the arm, my heart ached. This was Bella's arm.

The island came into sight and I was positive I wasn't followed. Miranda must have felt my presence, because she was waiting on the beach.

"Noel, did you find anything?" she asked.

I hung my head low and gave her Bella's arm. She stared at me shocked. But then calmed down. "Do not worry she is alive," she looked into the mist. "I know it."

**Bella's POV**

I smelled blood and I felt my throat throb and burn. Instinctively I ran toward the mouth watering smell. Within minutes I had drained a pack of wolves. The dead look in the wolf's eyes made me think about Jacob. _How are they doing? _I thought. I closed my eyes and thought of home, I felt my hair lash at my face and when I opened my eyes, I was home.

I sprinted and burst through the doors, startling everyone. It took them exactly five seconds to realize what had happened and now I tackled in hugs and 'tears'.

My dead heart soared as my skin came in contact with the person I missed the most. Edward. As soon as he saw me, he covered every part of my face in kisses and he held onto me so tightly it seemed he'd never let me go, which suited me perfectly.

Once everyone said their hellos, Miranda came to me with something that made me grimace. My arm. _So that's where Valerie sent it. Ha dumb bitch!_ I reattached my arm once I was in my room. Vanessa had told me about the plans to get rid of Valerie. I liked it. The plans were currently put on hold while I was recovering, even though I said it wasn't necessary. Everyone, and I mean _EVERYONE _came to visit me. I started to feel self conscious.

I had recovered in a few days and started training the young fighters with Edward. They were easy to teach and keen to learn which made my job a lot easier. D-day is approaching and my dead heart gives me a guilty jolt every time I see my young fighters. Everyone has become very solemn even Emmett. Everyone is attending to some sort of business. We've had conferences with the other Kingdom and they are now part of the plan.

Valerie will fall!

**Hey hey! I hope you guys like this chapter. Not my best work but I'm trying! Just as a heads up, there are probably like 1 or 2 more chapters left. The next chapter is probably going to be the longest so don't hate me if I take a long time to update again. School holidays are coming up soon so I'll have more time to type. I hope you guys are still reading…**

**Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**

**P.S #1I wrote another story called My Lifesong. I want to get at least 10 reviews before I update, so please read it!**

**P.S #2I want to change my pen name so don't get confused if you see a different author name.**


	25. The Beginning

Hey peoples

**Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've just been so busy with golf it's driving me crazy, but I'm planning on telling my parents I want to quit. It sucks! Every time I try tell them I get scared and end up chickening out.**

**I hate South Africa! Can't wait to move! The people here are just so… ugh! I've had so many problems with people here it's really starting to irritate me.**

**Sorry about the rant I needed to get that off my chest. Ok so this is either the last or second last chapter I haven't really decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own… nothing. I think I'm going to change my name to Stephanie Meyer… Ha ha kidding. Here it is!**

_Valerie will fall!_

**Bella's POV**

I was sent to the other kingdom with Miranda, Edward, Jane, Alec and Demetri to report whether or not Valerie has or is attacking**. **It's been over a month and no movement has been made from Valerie or her army. Our men have been trailing her ever since I've been sent here. The men behind me were getting tired and each one of them dropping their defenses. _That's probably what she wants. _I thought,_ for us to lower our defenses!_

I turned to Miranda. "Miranda, I think we should start training again." She gave me a questioning look. "Look at the men," I gestured to our army. "They are getting lazy and out of practice and that's probably what Valerie wants. She will wait for us to be unprepared then attack."

Miranda contemplated this statement for a moment then looked at the men. "I think you are right. Soldiers!" she bellowed. "Prepare yourselves and start to train! Valerie could attack at any given moment and we need to be ready!"

I saw Breeze in a distance flying in our direction. He drops to a halt in front of Miranda and me.

"Y-your highness!" he gasped still out of breath.

I got up and so did he. "What is it?"

"Valerie's army! They are attacking! Just across the borders."

I turned to Miranda. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

**Vanessa's POV**

I sat on the beach waiting for the news of the other Kingdom. I spent most the time waiting thinking about why Valerie had turned so bad and why us sisters cannot stand the sight of each other. No reason came to mind. A voice shook me out my thoughts.

"Your Highness! The other Kingdom is being attacked!" shouted a very tired looking Noel. "As I left I saw an army of at least five hundred come this way! Miranda and Bella are currently fighting off an army of four hundred."

_That's almost a thousand soldiers._ I shook my head. "Tell Miranda we're ready here." She nodded. "And Noel be careful."

"Yes ma'am."

By the time evening came we saw the flickering of lights, many mermaids and men reported to me that they were on boats. I sighed, _Here we go._

"Lina!" I called, "I want you to take all the creatures of the sea and sink as many boats as possible, once the Soul Killers are in the water, drown them. Breeze and Noel are conjuring up a storm so be careful." I turned to the army that stayed behind. "I was born hundreds of years ago so I do not use fire arms and it is centaurs honor to not use them either, but any of you that are not bound by the rules use them with pleasure. When the enemy come within shoot range, shoot them. May you all come back safe!" they nodded in acknowledgment. "VALERIE WILL FALL!" I screamed and raised my sword that Flameburst had brought for me. My army shouted, chanted and screamed as they raised their weapons and marched to stand guard at the beach.

About an hour later, we saw the lights of the boats. I whispered to the soldiers. "Guns and arrows ready," I paused as the boats neared and the lights started to go out slowly one by one. "FIRE!"

**Hey everyone. I know this really wasn't what you all expected and I'm really sorry. I've been so busy it's not even funny anymore. I played a 4-5 day golf competition, and lost just by the way, and now I'm really tired. I really tried to update as much as I could.**

**Also I've decided to make it longer instead of having two or less chapters.**

**Last thing, I don't want to explain what the battle plan is, I would prefer it if you just read it, but for those who really want to know. It's sort of based on World War II, you know with Adolf Hitler and all that jazz. Many things I can't remember like the name of the tactic Russia use when Hitler attacked them. (Retreat into the country and burn everything along the way.)**

**Well that's it from me. I'm really sorry for making everyone wait for such a crappy chapter like this one.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	26. Deadly Surprise

**Hello my readers! I finally found the time to write! I'm so glad! I apologize for taking so long, but I have my reasons. There are more or less three to four chapters left and if anyone wants me to write a sequel please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Vanessa's POV**

Inflamed arrows covered the sky as I shouted my command. The ground, several yards away, lit up like Christmas lights as the fire hit the gasoline that we had sprayed across the land. I couldn't see Valerie. Flames engulf dozens of the Soul Killers and their screams were music to my ears. Several boats tipped and many of the Dark soldiers were lost in the dark waves. Squeals of triumph could be heard from the merpeople as they drowned their victims.

"Keep shooting!" I ordered. "Ready my soldiers!?" My army roared in response. "Move out!"

The gates were dropped and they charged into hell. Leah and I phased into a werewolf and Flame Burst put on our armor for us. As soon as he was finished we charged out to join the troops.

**Bella's POV**

We could see the Dark Army advancing now. They outnumbered us greatly. Breeze was helping Miranda and I into our armor. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were setting traps so that we would not have to fight quite so many Soul Killers. Miranda and I stood before our soldiers. As committed as they are, they are still terrified.

"My friends!" I shout over the noise. "I want to thank you all for your commitment to us Heirs! My sisters and I are grateful for your loyalty! I stand before you now to wish you all luck in this final battle for our freedom!" the crowd roars and raise their weapons to us. Miranda and I raise our weapons and shout.

"To peace and to freedom!"

As I made my way to the gates Edward caught my elbow and pulled me away. He kissed me deeply before I could say anything. "Stay safe Bella. I can't lose you again." The pain in his eyes tore my heart into pieces.

I touched his cheek and kissed him again. "You will never lose me Edward." I looked into his eyes. "Take care of my family. And most importantly yourself." I tore myself away from him and ran to Miranda. "Ready?" I took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. We turned and hugged each other. "Good luck."

"You too."

The gates were opened and the army spilled out. I cast one last desperate look at Edward before the gates closed and mouthed. "I love you."

**Leah's POV**

Vanessa and I led the charge. There was a deafening bang as our army collided with the Dark Army. Vanessa and I tore through the vast number of soldiers to the General that was cowering in the back. I had a few cuts on my legs but nothing serious. Vanessa had it worse. I saw at least two or three arrows sticking of her body.

_Almost there. Keep going!_ She said. I nodded and ripped through the Dark Army like a hot knife to butter. As we broke through the first attack I lunged at the General that was perched on a black horse. The moment I tore his head off the rest of the soldiers he was leading dispersed into smoke.

_That's it! Each General is a life source! Kill the General, kill the army!_ Vanessa and I grinned at each other and ordered every Werewolf to target the men on horses. Vanessa sent a message to Flame Burst to alert Bella and Miranda of the news.

Vanessa, Jacob, Embry, Quil and I fought through the second attack and cleared a path to the third. I mourned the dead that I saw around me and said silent prayers for their souls to find peace. The third attack was by far the largest and most difficult to fight.

**Miranda's POV**

I set my eyes on the nightmare before us. As we were about to advance Flame Burst appeared before us in a sudden burst of light. _My mistress said to inform you to target the Generals that are leading the attacks. They are like a life source for the army. If the General dies the army dies._ I nodded.

"Let's go Bella," we ran toward the edge of the staked pit and stood there waiting. The army advanced quickly and were now in shooting range. "Archers ready!" the archers raised their arrows and awaited my command. We could see their arrows raised.

"Miranda?" Bella called from beside me.

"Target the men on horses!" I shouted. The archer positioned themselves. The army was getting closer.

"Miranda!"

"Almost there…" I waited until the final General was in shooting range. "FIRE!"

The sky rained flaming arrows and screams filled the air. Two Generals were shot down and over half of the Dark Army vanished before our eyes. I left my heart lift but at the same time I felt an uneasiness as well. _This is TOO easy. Valerie would never let herself be defeated like this. Unless… _I felt my face drain of color.

"Back get back!" I shouted at Bella. "Get out of here!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"The army is a distraction! Valerie is going t-" before I could finish my worst nightmare came true.

**Third Person POV**

A strong flow of magic engulfed Miranda, Vanessa, Leah and Bella at the same time and teleported them to a nearby forest. They sat in a clearing not sure of what had happened.

"Damn Valerie to the fiery pits of hell!" Vanessa cursed. "I should have known she would pull a trick like this!"

Bella stood up wearily. "Vanessa, what is Valerie, exactly?"

Vanessa huffed as Leah huddled closer to listen. "She is a sorceress, a wizard." She sighed. "When we were younger we, meaning Victoria Valerie and I, started developing weird powers. Victoria was the first. She became strong and extremely fast and slowly her eyes started to turn red. Our mother was none too happy about that and put her in a mental asylum. She was afraid that we would get affected by whatever was causing Victoria to act that way. Then Valerie started changing. There were not many clues in the beginning. She would change her appearance a lot. Mother pretended not to notice, and slowly she got ill." Vanessa looked as if she were lost in her own world. "Then one morning, many months later, we got a letter saying a man had broke Victoria out of the asylum.

"Valerie was quite amused. But I was terrified. After our mother had sent her away she lost her mind and sought revenge to our mother for abandoning her. Valerie and I went shopping one afternoon and the sight we returned to sickened me to the core. Victoria was feeding off my mother… there was blood everywhere. And that is when I changed. At that moment I had never felt to much anger is my entire life, it felt as if fire was eating away at my heart. I ran at my sister and phased. She fled.

"I went after her but it was no use. Her mate, James, was too good of a tracker and knew everything that could throw me off their trail. When I returned again that is when I found out about Valerie. She was crouched over mother, as if talking to her. Then like a horror movie, my mother's soul drifted out of her body and stood before Valerie like a puppet. Though she stood there she was dead. There was no light in her eyes and color to her skin. It was my turn to flee. I wandered for many years until I met the Queen of Magical creatures. She explained everything to me, Valerie at the same time learned of this information as well and has sought to destroy us ever since. She has power beyond imagination and, honestly, I don't think we will win."

Vanessa buried her face in her hands but refused to cry out her sorrow. Bella embraced the broken hearted heir. Suddenly the hair at the back of her neck stood on end. There was a gush of wind and loud screech-like laughter. "How nice of you to share our story dear sister! But it won't matter any longer, because you are all about to die. Not even your little friends can help you now, though I am surprised that they found you this quickly. They might hold a good sport for me later."

The Heirs were so caught up in the story that they didn't realized that arrival of the Volturi, Cullen's and La Push Pack. Bella held up her hand to stop them from moving any closer.

"This is between you and us Valerie. Leave them be!" Bella shouted, she drew out her swords as the rest of the Heirs prepared themselves for the final battle.

**I'm really sorry for ending it here. But I need to think it through a bit more. I'm just afraid that I over do it. Haha… anyways. Reviews will be much appreciated! And I'll update as soon as possible!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	27. Wait For Me, My Love

**Hey everyone! I know for a fact that you're all going to slaughter me for my long absence. And honestly I'm very, very sorry about that. My life has just been a wreck. I'm not trying to come up with excuses here, but it really was that bad. I have exams in the next few weeks and I'm sick of studying, so I thought I'd try squeeze in an update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**

**Previous:**

"This is between you and us, Valerie! Leave them be!" Bella shouted and drew out her swords as the rest of the Heirs prepared themselves for the final battle.

**Bella's POV**

Valerie smirked and started circling us. Her eyes darted from the spectating group the Royal group, "That might be true, little vampire. But where's the fun in letting them watch?" With a wave of her hand Edward was suddenly picked up by what seemed like air ad thrown toward her outstretched arm.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and in desperation I lashed out for him and swung my swords toward Valerie. The tip of my one sword was buried in her hip, but she barely flinched. My face paled when I saw where my other sword was buried, straight through Edward's shoulder, where Valerie's neck had been. "O-oh god…"

"B-Bella… I'm ok. Don't let this distract you," Edward's mouth was set into a tight line as he tried to ignore the pain.

Valerie laughed loudly. "Oh brave, brave Edward," she cooed and stroked the tip that was sticking out on the other end. "Just like your father, you are. You know I knew him well. We shared some pretty fun times together. So sad he had to oppose me and I had to kill him."

Edward let out a ferocious growl. "You lying bitch! My father died from the Spanish influenza!"

Valerie tutted, "Is that what they told you? Oh you poor little dear." She purred. I suddenly felt sick and couldn't move. I kept staring at the blade that was plunged into Edward's shoulder.

Edward closed his eyes as Valerie sent him images of how his parents were really killed. His eyes flickered toward Carlisle and then to me. "Bella… Bella! Snap out of it!"

I blinked twice and tears started to form. No one moved. Time just seemed to stop as I did and as I regain my mind I noticed the nervousness of everyone around me. I pulled the blade out and winced as Edward groaned in pain.

"Ah little Isabella," Valerie chuckled. "So careless, my little girl. And now you've put the one you love in so much pain."

"Bella. Don't listen to her!"

Valerie's grip tightened around Edward's throat. "Be quiet!" she snapped never taking her eyes off of me. "Now Bella, what will you do? Take my life along with his? Or surrender your soul to me?" I looked from Valerie to Edward and then back to Valerie. Sighing I dropped my swords. "That's my girl." She grinned.

"Bella! No!" Everyone seemed to be screaming. And immediately while Valerie's guard was dropped I lashed out again taking her by surprise. My fist connected with her face and in her shock she released Edward. She fell back and immediately everything happened so fast. Vanessa clawed out at Valerie taking off an arm and almost half her face. Valerie screamed and made for Leah and Miranda. Shielding them from attack Valerie's outstretched claws went straight through my chest. "Bella!" I heard someone scream. I felt nothing, just floating air and peace. Everything seemed to slow down and I looked at everyone who had horrified looks on their faces. Well, all except for Valerie who has a crazy triumphant look. Then realizing what had just happened, anguish hit me. _I'm going to die…_ I pulled my hand back and brought it forward mimicking Valerie's attack. My hand went through her stomach and she gasped in surprise. No one dared to move as they watch us kill each other. Edward was on the brink on insanity watching me die before his very eyes and yet he couldn't help in the slightest. Bella gave him a weak smile and nodded to Vanessa. _Incinerate her, Vanessa!_ She hesitated unsure of my request. I growled and shot her a glare.

"Now Vanessa "_Isabella, I can't…_ I slammed my fist in Valerie again and she screamed. "VANESSA NOW!!"

I could hear Vanessa take a sharp intake of breath and suddenly Valerie was consumed in flames. Immediately I pulled myself away and collapsed to the ground. Before I hit the ground something stopped my impact and I could hear screaming and shouting. Something bright some distance off was writhing in pain and agony, and a beautiful voice was calling out my name. _Why does this poor soul sound so in pain?? _Gently I reached up and touched the person crying out my name in pain.

"Bella," his voice was like honey, warm, sweet and smooth. "Don't leave me Bella. I love you. Please, come back to me. Oh god no."

My vision cleared and I saw a set of dark gold orbs gazing painfully into mine, but what I saw next erased all signs of pain and dreariness. Valerie, still consumed in flames was stepping toward the small group that gathered around me.

_IF I DIE ONE OF YOU DIES WITH ME!_ She all but screamed into my head. I sat up and pushed everyone away as Valerie made a grab for Rosalie that was on the outskirts of the group. I placed myself in her path and Valerie had grabbed me instead. I could feel the burn on my skin as she grabbed me and held on as if I were her life.

"NO!" Edward screamed and reached for me, but Vanessa, Leah and Miranda held him back. I nodded thanks and smiled. He would die too if he were to interfere.

A slight breeze started to erupt around me and I brought oxygen to fuel the fire. I turned and held Valerie in a death lock. "You're…so…dead," I gasped and glared Valerie in the eye. I tilted my head back and smiled at Edward and whispered, "I love you, Edward. Wait for me…"

I closed Valerie and myself off in a powerful gale of wind, the fire grew and sooner than I knew, my world faded into a peaceful blackness.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella was engulfed into flames. Her last words tore my heart open and I felt to my knees as the other Heiress held me back. I could feel the imaginary tearing run down my cheeks as my life lost meaning. _I lost her. I lost her. I lost her. _Those were the only words that I could comprehend. Not the fact that we had won the war. Not the fact that the universe was safe. Only that the love of my life had left me…for good.

I turned my head up to the back sky as the gale died down and let out a scream that torn open my throat and shook the dead. I could hear my family members sobbing, even Emmett and Rosalie, who kept repeating, "She saved me," and "I killed her. It was all my fault."

Everything around me crumbled to dust and nothing mattered to me anymore. After some time everyone had managed to hold themselves together long enough to get back to the island, all except me. Leah had carried me. As they lay me down on the bed that Bella and I shared for that short amount of time, I heard the Weremistress whisper in my ear, "All is not lost." And she departed, leaving me to my grieving.

_Wait for me…_ A breeze whispered through the window and I sat up. _Wait for me, my love._ "Bella?" I ran to the window and looked around frantically. "Bella! Where are you?" Silence. I felt my knees meet the floor and my chest heaved with sobs. "Bella, oh my Bella. Please come back to me."

The silence was broken, and my love finally replied. _I will always be here Edward. I promised you. Now and forever. I love you…wait for me._

/x/End\x\

**Hey guys! I hope that was ok. I'm sorry again for not updating in forever. I've just never had the time to do it. The dorms here are CRAZY!! They confiscated my laptop of two months because I was using it to type a report after hours.**

**Anyways, so that's the end of Love Hurts. I might post a epilogue, if you're all willing to wait for it. Gimme feedback even if it's bad!! **

**Also, I'm really sorry I killed Bella in the end, but I was really tired of those cliché endings with the 'happily ever after'. Yeah, but you guys can change that. If you want me to bring her back just say so. Epilogue remember??**

**Thank you all for reading my story!**

**Love,**

**XxJacob4evaxX**

**PS: Please read my other stories that are also currently one HAITUS! ********Man I hate that word. He he.**


	28. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! So, since I've been away for so long and killed Edward's beloved AND indirectly killing him…and apparently Jasper too. (One of my readers said so.) That makes me a murderer??**

**Um…no. Wait…off topic here! So this is the epilogue that you people have asked for. I hope that it's ok.**

**Also, I want to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it. I want to thank those who favorited it as well. THANK YOU ALL!**

**PS: I'm sorry if it's a little short and rather late. **

**XxJacob4evaxX**

The sky was a dark grey and blue as thunder clouds rolled over the skies, threatening to release the frustration that it's been holing up inside. Everything was dreary and depressing as the night approached, silent and creeping.

Somewhere in the midst of this mayhem was a broken heart that didn't even acknowledge the roars of thunder and the threats of the lightening. Quietly, he just in his clearing sobbing tearlessly. Hearing the pain of this poor soul, the sky started to weep. The thunder lowered to a gentle purr as it tried to soothe the heart broken creature.

Through the trees that surrounded the small clearing a figure stepped out of the darkness. She knelt beside the still and sobbing form and closed her tiny arms around his larger frame.

"Edward," she whispered. "Come home. It's been over fifty years since her death. You can't live like this forever."

Edward said nothing. He simply shook his head and stood up ignoring the small pixie girl as he walked into the small cabin he had built. She followed him in and sighed. "Edward, you have to stop this silliness. Move on. I know it was hard on you. It was hard on everyone to lose Bella, but we're dealing."

Suddenly Edward spun around, his eyes hollow and empty. "No!" he snarled. "She said I must wait and that's what I'm going to do. Go home Alice."

"Please Edward! Listen to reason! Bella wouldn't want you to do this!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BELLA WOULD HAVE WANTED!" Edward roared throwing himself forward and pinning small Alice to the wall. His sheer agony has driven him beyond sanity.

Startled, Alice brought up a hand and swiftly smacked it across his cheek, her eyes brimming with imaginary tears. "Edward," she whispered her gold eyes looking into his black empty ones. They were so pain filled he was immediately drowned in regret. "you're an asshole. YOU BASTARD!" Again her hand flew across his cheek with a loud smack and she was dropped.

Edward felt to his knees before her, his form shaking in sobs and his head hanging in shame. For many moments he was silent as Alice knelt down as well and hugged herself as her sobs began to arise. "I'm so sorry Alice. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you. You're right. You always are. I'm an asshole, a bastard." He buried his face in his hands and cried. "I just want her back. She said I must wait for her, but where is she?! Where is she Alice?"

The pixie girl wrapped her arms around Edward once again, "Be patient Edward. We're all trying to be. But please, come home, even if it's just for a little while. Everyone is terribly worried. You haven't come home in fifty years now…"

"I can't bear to leave her," he whispered.

Alice took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. Her expression was determined. "You will never leave her, like she will never leave you. If she said she'll be back, then she will Edward and she'll come looking for you." That seemed to persuade him, because after minutes of silence, Edward let his sister lead him home.

**xXx**

The island was beautiful as usual and although the slight bit of darkness always lingered, the atmosphere was rather joyous most the time. Edward walked silently up to the room where he had hear the voice of his love after her death.

He stood on the balcony and sighed. So enveloped in his thoughts he didn't even smell the creature that walked in and lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jacob Black smiling sadly at him. Edward looked down and then back at the landscape below.

"Jacob?" a small feminine voice called from the doorway. Jacob smiled and motioned for the girl to join him. "Who is this?" Edward turned again and looked at the girl. She had long brown hair that flowed in curls to the middle of her back. Her eyes shimmered green-grey, so full of life and happiness, but what was most eye catching was the huge stomach she was carrying with her.

"Edward," Jacob's voice was filled with an emotion; Edward hadn't felt in over five decades. "This is Amelia Cheney, Angela and Ben's grand-daughter. She's my imprint. Amelia, this is Edward Cullen, Son of Carlisle Cullen, the doctor that has been looking after you."

Amelia smiled and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward. Everyone has told me so much about you. I'm very sorry for the loss of Mistress Isabella."

Edward nodded and smiled slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," Edward was surprised at how dead his voice sounded compared to hers. "I know it might be late, but congratulations on your baby."

Jacob and Amelia grinned at each other. "Thank you. Your father says it's a girl. And…well, we've decided to name her Isabella."

The name sent a jolt through his dead heart and he smiled as best as he could. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She smiled brightly and nodded before being escorted out the room by Jacob. Throughout the day everyone paid a visit to Edward, even the Heiresses and the Volturi.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. All those looks that they are giving me, I just can't take it anymore! I stood up from the library couch and left the castle sprinting. I glimpsed at the scenery of green around me and finally came to a stop at the base of the waterfall.

The pain in my chest started resurfacing and my body was once again heaving with sobs.

I wasn't sure how much time I had spent sobbing tearlessly and just laying on the ground, but by the time I managed to control myself to look up to the sky, it was around twilight. I sighed. A breeze danced carelessly through the land and brought the sound of someone walking to my attention. Slowly I sat up and through the approaching darkness saw Jacob's imprint, Amelia.

She approached me carefully carrying that heavy load with her and silently sat down beside me. That was something worth being surprised about. Everyone had been avoiding him the moment he had been back, but not her. Not this pregnant, fragile human. All week she'd looked for me and tried talking to me. Why she was being so nice, I had no idea.

Amelia sat down beside me silently and stared at the roaring waters. Dark clouds covered the sky once more with the threat of rain. She turned to me and smiled. A gesture I could return with the ache in my heart.

"Edward," she whispered. I remained silent. Her mind was a little hard to read but I've met many like that. It was nothing new. "You shouldn't be so sad." Her voice was gentle and careful, like she cared for my feelings. Heck! She hardly knew me, so why would she care. No one has ever cared. No one…except… Bella. "You should know that the Mistress Isabella wouldn't want you to be like this."

I frowned and tried not to get mad at this gentle human. "How would you know? You haven't even met her."

Amelia's smile seemed to grow wider. "Oh, but I have Edward." She tucked her feet underneath her and she laid a hand on my shoulder. "I have dreamt of her so many times in my dreams. She has fed me with so many memories of the two of you, the love that the two of you shared; her very thoughts Edward." The pregnant woman paused and laid her other hand gently on her stomach. "She wants you to have faith. It hurts her to see you like th-"

Suddenly, Amelia's eyes grew wide and she gasped. My black mood was swept away like a gale and I was clutching her shoulders. "Amelia? Amelia! Are you alright?" She looked down at her stomach and gasped again in sheer agony.

"E-Edward…m-my baby!" her eyes rolled into her head and she shrieked.

Then, the small hit me… blood. Amelia was giving birth. In a slight panic, I picked the woman up and ran at the speed of light back to the castle and burst through the doors. "Carlisle! Carlisle! Jacob! Help me! Amelia is about to give birth!" Immediately my entire family was down and led me to the room where Amelia was meant to stay in. She screamed again as Jacob burst through the door.

"What's happening!" he demanded as he rushed to his love's side. "Amy, baby. What's wrong?"

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and moved him out the way. "Nothing is wrong, Jacob. She's in labor. Your child is about to be born."

Jacob nodded silently and moved aside as Carlisle prepared to receive the child. Jacob stood beside me, shaking slightly and like Carlisle I laid a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine Jake. She's a strong woman." He nodded again and I sighed. "I'm sorry Jacob. This is my fault. I shouldn't have left, otherwise she wouldn't have come looking for me."

"No, Edward," Jacob shook his head and smiled slightly. "It's not your fault. Amelia just can't keep still. And with her dreams of Bella…" he trailed off as Esme, who was helping Carlisle, shooed us out the room.

As the doors were about to close Carlisle shouted to Esme. "I see the head!" And that's when the scent hit me, hit all of us and everything froze.

"B-but that's impossible," I muttered and turned to Jacob. He looked right back at me and we pushed our way back inside the room and shut the door. Jacob was at Amelia's side as she screamed while pushing her child out. But all I could do was stare into Carlisle's back as the scent grew stronger and stronger. _Freesias. _The screams of a crying baby shook the room, shook me out of my daze and I stumbled forward. The child now in Amelia's arms had the scent of Bella. _My Bella._ And she stared back at me, not with the normal blue eyes for a new born child, but a bright shade of violet and lilac.

**xXx**

**So there is the epilogue. I hope it was ok. And I apologize if it was rather disappointing.**

**I'm not sure I want to write a sequel to this story, but tell me if you think otherwise. If I do decide to write one, it might take me forever and a day. (Don't eat me…please?)**

**Thank you very much for reading my story! I love you all for sticking with me for this long. And if it's not too bold…please go read my other stories!**

**Thanks a million!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	29. Important note!

**Hey all my beloved readers!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! I love you all. And since you all have been so awesome, I've decided that I will be writing a sequel to Love Hurts. I have to apologize that it might not be as good as the Love Hurts. Please don't eat me, I'm only human. I will try my best though. I already have a sort-of plot ready and trying now to put it into words. The next story will be called Painful Bliss.**

**Now since I've promised that to write the sequel, I have another dilemma. I've put my other stories on Hiatus to finish Love Hurts and I really want to finish those as well. So here's the deal. I'm going to put up a poll and have you all vote, because to me, you guys come first. Tell me what you want!! If you don't want to vote, you're welcome to send me a pm.**

**Here are the choices:**

**Start with the sequel: Painful Bliss.**

**Finish Gothic Lolita.**

**Finish My Lifesong.**

**This leads to my next topic. Please read my other stories guys. I work really hard on my stories and usually I don't even have time to type them. SO PLEASE!!! READ MY STORIES!!**

**Oh and one last thing. This is something a little more personal. This Saturday is my boyfriend, Jason Morgan's birthday. But after a tragic accident in December last year, he passed away. Even after so many months I can't get over him, so I hope everyone can just say a short prayer for him, to wish him happy birthday.**

**Thank you.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	30. Important note 2: Painfull Bliss Link

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

**I posted the sequel of Love Hurts for nearly a week now and **_**NO ONE**_** has reviewed or pmed me about what they think. I'm extremely upset about it, especially after everyone bugged me so much about writing it as soon as possible. Also, as I said my readers come first, so need I say that making me neglect my other stories is really not making me a happy girl?**

**If my dear readers had no idea that it was posted then I apologize. If you would like the next chapter, then **_**please**_** send me feedback. It helps a lot on my writing.**

**The Link to Painful Bliss:**

**.net/s/5192502/1/Painful_Bliss**

**I regret to inform you all as well that I only have one chapter up, due to not having feedback on it, but also because I don't want to repeat anything that I might have written in Love Hurts.**

**Forgive me**

**Jacob4eva**


End file.
